Frozen Peaches
by potsugi
Summary: Serie de Drabbles/One-Shoots HitsuHina... simplemente son demasiado tiernos -17:Quémese después de leerse- Intercambiar cartas siempre es mas romantico que solo hablar. Es imposible que no salgan sentimientos a flote.
1. Te perdono

**¿Qué taaaal?**

**Ammmm…**

**¿Qué decirles?**

…

**Una nueva historia XD**

**Una serie de One-shoots y drabbles…**

**No estaba muerta, solo dormida XD**

**Bleach obviamente no es mío… ¡¿COMO ALGUIEN PODRIA PENSAR ESO, POR DIOS?!**

* * *

.:Te perdono:.

La calma era _casi_ tangible. La paz, en cambio, si lo era.

Lo habían logrado. Habían dejado atrás la guerra y la traición, más no las muertes. Las vidas perdidas siempre estarían presentes.

Y la gratitud también era palpable en el ambiente. Gratitud a los jóvenes que habían luchado por un mundo que les era ajeno, enemigo o indiferente. Los chicos antes llamados Ryokas pelearon por la Sociedad de Almas sin que fuese su responsabilidad.

Orihime Inoue se había encargado de curar a los heridos que ni Unohana podía atender. Sus poderes iban más allá de cerrar heridas y parar hemorragias, pero no detenían la muerte, que es algo inevitable.

Aún así, se salvaron muchas vidas…

* * *

Respirar aire fresco, para variar, era lo mejor que podía pasarle a estas alturas. Vivir era un completo milagro.

Y el cielo estrellado de la S.S. que tanto anhelaba calmaba el resto del dolor que sentía en su pecho, tranquilizando parcialmente su alma.

Aunque no podía estar del todo calmada. Había asuntos pendientes, papeles, firmas, reconstrucción… había que poner muchas cosas en orden. Había que encontrarle un nuevo capitán a la división…

… pero por el momento, se daba el lujo de la nada. Nada en su cabeza, nada en su cuerpo. Solo la luna y sus estrellas alrededor. Se daba el lujo de pensar en tonterías para olvidar todo el dolor y asuntos que tendrían con los nervios de punta a cualquiera. Se daba el lujo de estar en un tejado, aún con sus heridas en proceso de curación, y ver solo hacia arriba.

Se había peleado con la mujer más temible del Seireitei para lograrlo, y por una vez, había salido triunfante y sin rasguños.

Y las tonterías que mantenían a su mente absorta de todo eran: ¿La luna es en verdad de queso? ¿Los humanos la han pisado? ¿Qué pasaría si un shinigami lo intentara? ¿Moriría? ¿¡Cómo morir si es un Dios de la Muerte!?

Pasos tras ella. Un haori blanco, al igual que el cabello. Ojos turquesas.

Tal vez esas tonterías la tenían _demasiado_ absorta del mundo tras ella.

Cuando reconoció el ritmo de los pasos dejó a un lado las estúpidas preguntas sin respuesta. Apretó los puños y escondió la cara tras el cabello castaño, que estaba todo suelto y alborotado.

Los pasos se detuvieron, con asombro por igual, y el silencio se convirtió en neblina que los envolvía.

Ella lo ignoró, mientras él decidía que no daría ni un paso atrás, que no tenía miedo. Se sentó a una considerable distancia de ella y miró al cielo, después de todo, a eso venía.

Si se pudieran entregar premios a la capacidad para ignorar a una persona… bueno, ninguno de estos dos se lo llevaría. Resultaba evidente que Hinamori pensaba en Shiro-chan, y que Hitsugaya pensaba en la Momo-moja-camas que había conocido hace tanto. Y es que tenían tantos asuntos "pendientes"…

Hinamori suspiró rendida, importándole muy poco si llamaba su atención o si la seguía ignorando. Había subido allí precisamente para olvidar, y solo estaba recordando más. Cuando se disponía a irse, aún con el cabello sobre la cara y poniéndose de rodillas para levantarse, terminó pisando mal una teja, haciendo que ésta se desprendiera y cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Y con lo adolorida que estaba… no pudo reprimir la escenita.

-¡Ay, maldita sea! –gritó bajito, al tiempo que se sobaba las rodillas y un sonrojo cubría su cara. Seguía murmurando cosas sobre lo baratas que debían ser las tejas y lo codo que era el capitán comandante cuando se trataba de reparar en gastos.

Y sin quererlo, terminó resultando graciosa cuando quería hacer una salida dramática. Tan hilarante su reacción, que el joven que estaba a unos metros de ella no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, reprimiendo una carcajada con todas sus fuerzas.

Si, el frío Hitsugaya Toshiro podía reír a todo pulmón, si la cosa le parecida en verdad divertida, y esto lo era. Lo que no recordaba era que él mismo tenía una grave herida en el abdomen que aún no se curaba del todo, y el esfuerzo de su estómago al contener la risa le causó un dolor agudo en la cortada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Tsk, estúpida herida –dijo sobándose el estómago y olvidando por un segundo que allí seguía Hinamori. Lo que le recordó su presencia fue la risita que ella dejó escapar.

Se encararon por un momento, solo segundos. Eran patéticos, creyendo que podían ignorarse, siendo que estando juntos siempre se lo pasaban bien. Los ataques de risa más notorios de Toshiro fueron a lado de Hinamori, y las sonrisas más cálidas de Momo, fueron junto a Hitsugaya.

Si, eran muy patéticos y tontos al creer que se podían ser indiferentes.

Se sonrieron, decidiendo dejar todo a un lado y permitiendo que el silencio se expandiera, esta vez más cómo un perfume denso que cómo una neblina.

-¿Cómo estás? –rompió el silencio la voz grave del chico.

-Mejor –sonrió sin pena y sin vergüenza, por que era verdad.- ¿Y tú?

-También.

Comenzaban a encontrarle fragancia al perfume del silencio.

-Lo lamento –dijeron a la vez, en perfecta sincronía.

Por milésimas de segundo se sonrojaron, desviando la mirada el uno del otro con rapidez. Hablar al mismo tiempo era algo que ya no hacían.

-¿Por qué? –y de nuevo la sincronía. El asunto comenzaba a ser hilarante de nuevo. Se miraron un momento más, ya sin sonrojo.

Él cerró los ojos y asintió, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-P-pues… -sentía que el valor le daba la espalda, traicionero-. Por que yo… y-yo fui muy… ¿ciega?… -terminó siendo una pregunta. No sabía cómo llamar a su vieja obsesión con el ya muerto Aizen-. Tonta… no lo se… por que me dejé engañar, y seguí creyendo, aún con las evidentes pruebas… Fui ciega. Y lamento haberte pedido que lo… -le costaba decirlo- s-salvaras. Perdón.

La disculpa fue precipitada, atropellada y torpe, pero inmensamente sincera e inocente, tal cual cómo era ella. Él comprendía a la perfección a lo que se refería, y no había necesidad de decirle que era tonta, pero sólo por preocuparse así. De igual manera, él no era bueno con las palabras.

Se levantó de donde estaba para sentarse cerca de ella, dejándole ver que todo estaba olvidado.

Lo miró sorprendida y se quedó observando su cara un momento, comprobando que en verdad la perdonaba. Entonces recordó que habían hablado parejos, pero no tenía el valor para tocar el tema. Le interrogó con la mirada.

-Perdón… -él era muy orgulloso, y pedir disculpas no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Suspiró.- Perdón por la herida –listo; fuera y directo-. Y perdón por que no pude hacer nada para evitar que te lastimaran.

Al grano, frío y seguro, lo mismo que él, pero tan sincero cómo ella. Hinamori le sonrió.

-Tú no deberías pedirme perdón, nada fue tu culpa, y no es tu deber cuidarme.

Toshiro se tragó sus palabras. ¿Cómo explicarle que sí lo era? ¿Que más que un deber, era un deseo? Ella era muy distraída para notarlo.

-Eso no importa, soy tu superior y SÍ es mi trabajo –hizo una pausa, pensando en decir o callar el resto-. Y fue mi culpa caer en la ilusión, y fue mi culpa volverme loco de furia y permitir que me cortaran.

Hinamori se estremeció. Lo sabía, había sido informada antes. Pensar en todo eso sólo la hacía sentir peor, pero no podía decírselo, aún no. Cambió el tema.

-¿Cómo está tu herida? –lo miró con ojos cómplices.

-¿Cómo están tus rodillas? –respondió a su mirada con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

* * *

**¿Merezco un review? OwO**

**No sean ingratos. Acepto de todo, mientras no se metan con mi procedencia.**

**Bye-bye. ^^**


	2. Suicidio

**Publico ahora por****que ya Sali de vacaciones y hay que celebrar, no?**

**Estoy escuchando: Third temptation of P****aris – Alesana.**

**Se las**** recomiendo, esta muy bonita ^^**

* * *

Suicidio.

Es el acto que comente una persona al asesinarse a sí mismo. Es terminar con tu propia vida. Es quitarle la oportunidad a la muerte de matarte… Es ser o muy cobarde, o muy valiente.

* * *

Lo último que había logrado escuchar eran unos pasos apresurados, podría decir que casi iban corriendo, por los pasillos fuera de mi oficina.

¿Qué hacía yo allí, en mitad de la noche, sentado en el sillón de mi propio despacho? Bueno, claro que podía hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué?

Lo recordaba todo claro y nítido, aunque esas cortas memorias no me daban respuestas.

Una ansiedad incontrolada me había despertado. Me levanté de golpe, cómo movido por un impulso eléctrico, y mire a mí alrededor. Esa sensación solo me atacaba cuando algo realmente malo iba a pasar, y últimamente cada noche era lo mismo, desde que regresamos del mundo humano.

Salí rumbo a la oficina y aquí estoy, cómo si de algo sirviera quedarme en un lugar tan desordenado. Si acaso aumentaría mi ansiedad.

Y fue cuando, justo antes de caer dormido por la desvelada que me estaba dado, escuché los pasos por el pasillo. Al principio decidí ignorarlos, pero luego de descubrir la dirección en la que corrían y caer en la cuenta de que no había energía espiritual proveniente de ellos, creí prudente seguirlos, a fin de cuentas es mi trabajo.

Salí, notando que el sentimiento no desaparecía y que, por el contrario, se hacía más intenso con cada paso que daba. La dirección que habían tomado posiblemente tenía que ver con el incremento de mi ansiedad; iban directo a la torre más alta del quinto escuadrón.

Y otra vez su imagen se incrustó en mi cabeza; las ojeras, la anormal palidez, los ojos que antes fueran tan brillantes y ahora estaban opacos… y lo que más dolía; sus palabras precipitadas, suplicantes…

-¿_Vas a… matar al Capitán Aizen? _–Su voz era temblorosa, cómo si se contuviera-_ No lo hagas, por favor Hitsugaya-kun… sálvalo._

Eso había dolido… era una mezcla atroz de sensaciones; furia, tristeza, nostalgia, odio… quería matarlo, por sobre todas las cosas. Quería al menos cortarle un brazo… al menos eso; hacerlo sufrir en igual medida que él la había hecho sufrir a ella.

Pero aún había otra emoción… y pensar en su nombre hería mi orgullo profundamente: Celos. Si, yo estaba celoso, y no ligeramente, por el contrario. Podría decir que esos celos eran el núcleo de los instintos asesinos contra Aizen.

¿Por qué esa emoción predominaba tanto? Todas me parecían perfectamente comprensibles, ella es importante para mí y él la había herido. Todos querían verlo muerto por diversas causas. Entonces, ¿Por qué los celos dominaban?

Deseché la idea de indagar más profundo en esas emociones que eran tan ajenas a mí y seguí caminando un poco más rápido, siguiendo los pasos que aún alcanzaba a oír.

Claro que había pensado en ella… de hecho, su imagen fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza cuando dieron la orden de regresar, aún cuando fue todo tan repentino… y me hace sentir algo culpable el reconocer que no pensé en ella con alegría… más bien no quería verla.

Me la topé un par de veces, e incluso a mi me dolió la forma en la que la traté. No le dirigí palabra ni mirada, solo pasé de ella… aunque tampoco es cómo que ella hubiese tratado de entablar conversación. Aquella vez la noté peor aún; despeinada, temblorosa y nerviosa. Parecía que poco a poco dejaba de estar cuerda, y saber que era,… que aún es una posibilidad, me destroza. Nunca creí que la niña que mojaba la cama cuando tenía pesadillas terminaría así de inestable.

Suspiré y me detuve frente a la entrada del quinto escuadrón. Tenía semanas desde la última vez que estuve allí, y fue abrumador el descubrir que mis pies habían llegado por inercia.

Temí haber perdido el rastro de los pasos, pero de pronto los escuché de nuevo, al tiempo que los seguía y me preguntaba por qué me interesaba tanto… me guiaron a una puerta, tal y cómo esperaba, perteneciente a la torre más alta de la quinta división: la torre del capitán.

Dejé de escuchar lo pasos tras oír el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse.

Aún movido por este impulso subía las escaleras algo presuroso, esperando que lo que pasaba por mi cabeza fuera solo una idea loca, causada por el sueño del que yo mismo me había privado desde hacía días… no… no podía ser ella… ¿Qué tenía que hacer en plena madrugada corriendo por los pasillos?... y ¿Por qué pienso que _tiene_ que ser ella?

Al fin llegué a la cima de la torre… era tan alta que la temperatura bajaba unos grados. Abrí la puerta en silencio, expectante, y allí estaba, mi peor pesadilla cobrando vida, literalmente… por que sólo en mis peores sueños había visto esta escena, y el parecido resultaba aterrador.

Parada en la orilla, aferrada a un tubo de acero que se imponía altísimo con la bandera del quinto escuadrón y su emblema, estaba una chica de cabello oscuro y delicada figura… una chica que yo conocía a la perfección. Hinamori mantenía su mano derecha apretada alrededor del tubo, temblorosa y sollozante, aunque no sabría decir si estas dos cosas tenían relación. La imagen que se me imponía era demasiado, hasta para alguien cómo yo. Ella se balanceaba, jugando con la suerte. Ella estaba en la torre más alta, parada en una delgadísima barda de concreto. Ella… ¿Lo haría? ¿Planeaba arrojarse?

Ahora comprendía el sentimiento que aún me mordisqueaba la cabeza. Y ella sollozaba con fuerza.

Se volvió, dejándome ver su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y valla que hubiera preferido permanecer con la imagen de ella y algunas pocas ojeras.

Pálida, demacrada y con la mirada perdida, aún cuando yo tenía plena conciencia de que podía verme, y ella sabía quien era yo. Su cabello suelto, volando con el aire helado que la golpeaba con fuerza. Que ganas de interponerme entre ella y ese aire gélido.

-N-n-no te acerques… -murmuró luego de que mis ojos se clavaran en los suyos, que repentinamente volvían a la vida mientras hablaba-. No des un paso más.

No sé que me obligó a obedecer…, tal vez fuera que ella parecía hablar muy en serio… cosa que sin duda yo no podía dejar pasar… por que… simplemente no iba a dejar que se hiciera eso, y aún menos frente a mí. No cuando yo me había prometido protegerla. La protegería hasta de sí misma.

Así que luego de unos segundos de silencio y miradas confundidas por parte de ambos, di el tan famoso paso, al tiempo que un chillido atroz rompía el cielo en pedazos.

-¡Que no te acerques! –Gritaba…- ¡Lo voy a hacer, y es algo que ni tú puedes evitar! –…temblorosa, desquiciada…- ¡No soporto nada más!-… completamente loca.

Pero nada de eso importaba, por que ella era especial para mí, y, aunque no me agradaba del todo reconocerlo, para muchos más también. No me importaba a lo que me enfrentara después, iba a evitar que la pesadilla terminara de cobrar vida.

-Hinamori, quieta –yo hablaba por primera vez, y mi voz me pareció patéticamente temblorosa ¿por qué? –piensa un poco las cosas… respira…

-¡No te atrevas a tratarme cómo a una loca! –interrumpió.

Y eso si me sacó de quicio. ¿Qué no la tratara cómo a una loca? ¡Si estaba actuando cómo una!

-¡Pues bájate de allí y deja de actuar tan estúpidamente! –de acuerdo, alcé un poco la voz, y no me gustaba ni un poco el gritarle, pero yo comenzaba a asustarme.

Abrió grandes los ojos, dejando que la luz lunar entrara en ellos y les diera un efecto que los habría vuelto más hermosos, de no ser por qué tenían un brillo desquiciado.

Mi miedo aumentaba conforme veía que ella no cedía.

Respiré hondo y aflojé mis hombros, que comenzaban a dolerme por la tensión. La miré serio.

-No seas tonta y trata de pensar un poco –tenía que mantener un tono calmado. En una situación así no me podía permitir la desconcentración-. No te precipites.

-Tu no entiendes nada –ella también aflojó sus hombros y la mano que se aferraba al tubo-. No hables cómo si así fuera.

-Si me hablaras… si te explicaras… -era patético, pero yo mismo sonaba suplicante.

-¿Hablarte? ¡¿Explicarte?! –y ella gritaba de nuevo- ¿El qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, ahora? ¿No es obvio?

-Es obvio que no estas bien –jamás creí que sus gritos pudieran ser tan potentes, pero claro, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado-. Así que voy a bajarte de allí, vamos a hablar esto y…

Y se soltó.

Vi todo lento, y jamás olvidaré ni una sola imagen: sus pies, descalzos y pequeños, dando un pequeño salto hacia el frente. Su mano desprendiéndose del agarre. Su cabello volando, el olor a durazno maduro que el viento llevó a mi nariz. Las lágrimas que quedaron donde antes estaba ella.

Contra cualquier ley física o biológica, me lancé tras ella cuando el aire estrelló contra mi rostro las últimas gotas de sus lágrimas. No dejaría que eso pasara.

No se bien cómo, pero sujeté la pequeña manita que quedaba de ella. Alcancé a evitar que cayera, y jamás olvidaré su mirada: odio puro, aún más que aquella horrible noche en la que me acusó de asesino. Odio doloroso, al menos para mí.

-¡Suéltame! –Me gritaba de nuevo, mientras se agitaba y trataba de deshacer mi agarre, cómo si mi piel le quemara- ¡DÉJAME CAER!

-¡NUNCA! –le respondí, sincerándome por una vez.

Pero mi honestidad con ella no bastó. Alzó su otra mano y apretó mis dedos, pero no con la intención de sujetarse. Me arañaba y me gritaba, pero yo estaba decidido a no dejarla caer. Era tal su fuerza, que logró abrir mi piel y dejar escapar unos hilillos de sangre que bajaron hasta su pálida mano, desesperada por que la soltara.

-Te seguiré rasguñando hasta que me sueltes –me amenazó-. Tendrás que cansarte algún día.

-¿Eso crees? –Supuse que le molestaría, así que le sonreí con burla- Tus cortaditas no son nada, y me conoces muy poco si crees que esto basta para que me canse. Es más, apuesto que tu te cansas primero.

Me miró entre asustada y sorprendida, cómo había hecho ya muchas veces en esa noche. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –me preguntó escondiendo sus ojos entre su flequillo y mandando sombras a todo su rostro-. No te entiendo.

-Pues valla que eres tonta –me burlé- ¿No te han bastado los años y años de protección? Tantas veces que te he salvado y me he arriesgado por ti, ¿crees que dejaría que te suicidaras así nada más?

No me miró de vuelta. Ni siquiera reaccionó al pequeño insulto. En cambio, se limitó a aflojar su mano y dejar de arañar la mía. Supe que podría subirla sin problemas, y que lo peor había pasado.

Una vez que la tuve segura frente a mí y la sujeté por los hombros –tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario- noté que, en verdad, lloraba a mares.

-Ya no soporto los murmullos que surgen de una habitación cuando salgo de ella –estaba ronca, tal vez por tanto gritar-, ellos creen que no los escucho, pero se equivocan. No soporto las miradas de desconfianza, ni los mudos insultos, ni su odio callado. Ya nadie confía en mí, nadie me necesita. Ya me usaron y no soy útil para nadie ahora.

Yo sabía a que se refería. Sentía la tensión en las reuniones de capitanes -en las que tanto ella cómo los otros dos tenientes a cargo tenían que estar- cuando trataba de dar su opinión. Notaba que la miraban con odio, y yo no podía evitar apretar los puños, incapaz de hacer algo por ella. Me daban ganas de golpearlos… en especial al imbécil que la hacía sentir así en primer plano, pero no podía, aún no.

Estaba temblorosa, atrapada en mis manos y sin salida. Antes de soltarla la alejé al menos diez metros de la orilla. Pero al final me decidí por no dejarla ir. Tenía miedo.

-Eso no es verdad –no era del todo cierto, ya que muchos aún la odiaban, pero ya me encararía yo de golpearlos luego, ahora que sabía que en verdad sus miradas furtivas le afectaban tanto-. Hay personas que te quieren, que te necesitan ver a salvo –verdad: yo lo hacía.

Se me lanzó al cuello, empapándome la ropa y la piel de sus saladas lágrimas. Al principio me asustó, o más bien, me sorprendió, pero pronto reaccioné y supe que necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que no la aparté. La rodeé con mis brazos mientras ella lloraba incontrolable.

-Yo te necesito, Hinamori. –le solté, enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y oliendo el perfume de su cabello.

* * *

**Ah… tenia esta idea desde hace muuucho rondando por mi cabecita… Y aquí está el resultado.**

**Waaaa!!! Muchas gracias por sus REVIEWS!!!; me hacen feliz ^^, y además me alivia el saber que hay tantas seguidoras de esta linda parejita. XD**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado, porque esta es la primera historia que publico en primera persona… No que do taaan mal… ¿O si?**

**¿¡¡¿O SI?!!?**

**Hehehe, **

**Si tiene faltas de ortografía o en la narración lo lamento mucho, pero soy demasiado floja como para revisarlo antes XD**

**Nos llemos!!**

**Bye-bye ^^**


	3. FrozenWorld and the Frozen Graden Inside

**Antes que nada… MUUUUUCHAS JODIDAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!! En verdad me alegran la existencia ^^**

**Advertencia: esto es un AU (Alternative Universe) o UA, como quieran llamarlo. El caso es que no tiene NADA que ver con la serie. Ni Shinigamis, ni Hollows, ni Arrancar's. Solo mis increíbles drogadas XD.**

**Bleach no me pertenece y eso TODOS lo saben -.-... Y si no, ¿en qué mundo vives?**

**Estoy escuchando: Superhero – Vanessa Carlton.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.......**

Frozen World and the Frozen Garden Inside.

Otra vez lo mismo; gritos, golpes sordos, azotones de puertas. Lo de todo los días.

Aunque, por mas rutinario que fuera, era algo a lo que jamás se podrá acostumbrar. Jamás podría vivir tranquila con las discusiones. No podía solo encerrarse bajo seguro, abrazar a sus rodillas y fingir que no escuchaba nada, que todo estaba bien. Nada en esa casa estaba bien, todo era un infierno, y de no ser por ella, el lugar se habría ido a pique hacia ya mucho tiempo. Le gustaba sentirse útil en ese sentido, aunque sabia que eso solo era una fantasía.

¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que fingir con sus amigas que _todo estaba bien_? ¿Cuánto le tomaría a su padre encontrar casa nueva? ¿Cuánto jodido tiempo más tendría que esperar para que el maldito divorcio fuera legal?

_Una semana más_. Eso es lo que decía su madre, pero era lo mismo todos los días. Diario faltaba _una semana más._ Claro, una semana más y ella perdería la cordura.

Azotaron la puerta, gritaron, rompieron algo de vidrio y pisaron los restos son crueldad. Ella sabía que tendría que bajar a limpiar, pero por ahora solo podía sofocar el escándalo del primer piso aumentando el volumen a su iPod.

En un principio se encogía aterrada, con las luces de su cuarto apagadas y en silencio, al menos hasta que se rompía algo. Dejaron de comer en platos de porcelana y tomar en vasos de vidrio hace varios días.

Ahora estaba tan acostumbrada que se limitaba a ignorarlos, por mas difícil que fuera. Seguía subiendo el volumen hasta el tope.

Luego de un par de vidrios más rotos y otra puerta cerrada con violencia, llego el esperado silencio. Porque luego de cada tormenta viene la calma, y ella sabía que llegaría, siempre.

Apago el reproductor de música con pereza y se estiro en la cama, tirando los libros de química e Historia al piso con los pies. ¿De qué rayos servía estudiar si hace mucho tiempo ya había dejado de importarle la escuela? En todo caso, jamás conseguiría concentrarse. No con ese ruido en la casa.

Bajó de la cama de un salto, se acomodo la ropa y se secó las lagrimas. No importaba que se hiciera la ruda, ni que los lograra ignorar aunque fuera en una mínima parte, siempre terminaba llorando.

Bajo las escaleras, a sabiendas de lo que se toparía al llegar abajo; una casa destrozada por fuera, a su madre destrozada por dentro, y a su padre… completamente ausente.

Primeramente, ignoraría a su madre, porque seguramente eso era lo que ella quería, porque seguramente lo último en su lista después de una pelea era dar explicaciones a su hija, y ella lo sabía.

Luego de pasarla de largo limpiaría el desastre de vidrios rotos y, de ser necesario, también trapearía el suelo. Miraría con fingida indiferencia a su madre, quien estaría con la mirada perdida, sentada en el último sillón entero que tenían. Luego de unos minutos así, su madre bajaría a este mundo, miraría a su hija y sonreiría como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la mitad de la casa no fueran solo restos de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa vivienda.

Entonces Hinamori notaria lo mucho que su madre sufría en realidad, porque hacia un tiempo que esas falsas sonrisas habían perdido efecto en ella. Caminaría con decisión mientras su madre desviaba la vista hacia las pequeñas cortaditas de Hinamori, causa de siempre ser quien limpiaba los vidrios rotos, literalmente.

Y por último, ambas se abrasarían, dándose a entender que las dos estaban en todo un proceso de aceptación y que todo eso terminaría en _una semana más_.

A esas alturas ya seria alrededor de media noche, por lo que su madre subiría y llevaría a cabo el eterno ritual de arropar a Hinamori y dejarla lista para dormir.

Subieron juntas al cuarto de la niña, apagando las luces y sin ver atrás. No cruzaron palabra hasta que ella ya estaba envuelta entre sabanas con aroma a durazno.

-Buenas noches, Momo –dijo su madre mientras le entregaba con cuidado un dragoncito de felpa al puro estilo _chibi_ y completamente blanco, de ojos azul aguamarina-. No olvides a tu Shiro-chan.

Hinamori sonrió con melancolía al recordar, como cada noche, cómo fue que consiguió ese peluche tan raro.

_-Papa, papa ¡lo quiero! –Decía con voz especialmente chillona una Momo de cinco años de edad, al tiempo que ponía en la cara de su padre a un dragón de felpa- ¿Me lo compran? –pregunto, refiriéndose ahora a ambos progenitores, quienes la veían con infinito amor en los ojos._

¿Dónde quedó ese amor?

_-¿Mitad y mitad? –sugirió su padre, refiriéndose a la mujer con la que se había casado._

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no? –accedió alegre._

¿Dónde quedo esa alegría?

_Una vez pagado el peluche, cayó sin remedio en las posesivas manos de una niña chamagosa, algodón de azúcar en mano y sonrisa triunfante en la cara._

Aquellos eran días en los que aun eran felices. Felicidad verdadera, no la que tenía que fingir con los vecinos. Cuando sus padres se querían, cuando su casa estaba entera, cuando dormía sin pesadillas y nunca lloraba.

Eso simbolizaba el pequeño peluche para ella; días felices y gente feliz. Felicidad pura e inocente.

Por lo mismo, nunca se separaba de él, no importaban las circunstancias, el animalito de fantasía siempre estaba cerca de ella para deleite de la ahora muchachita. Siempre lo estrujaba en pesadillas y él siempre tenía ese olor fresco y mentolado.

Lo había llamado Shiro-chan por su bonito color. Había visto dragones verdes, azules, dorados y plateados, pero nunca blancos, y menos de uno tan puro. El peluche entero le parcia una monada, por lo que decidió agregar el "chan".

-Duerme tranquila hoy, linda –dijo su madre mientras la arropaba y besaba su frente, sacándola de sus recuerdos y devolviéndola al presente-. Como prometí hace tanto, esta fue la _última semana._

Aquello si la tomo por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, provocando que abriera los ojos cuan grandes eran e ignorara el atropellado "Buenas noches" de su madre.

¿En verdad había sido ya… _la última?_ ¿En verdad ya no quedaban esperanzas de ser otra vez una familia? Era una idea estúpida, y se reprendía por ello, pero siempre creyó que mientras aun no fuera legal tal vez, y solo tal vez, podrían ser de nuevo… Pero no, era estúpido y egoísta pensarlo. Era mejor estar separados, para todos.

Aun así le seguía doliendo, y sola en las tinieblas de su habitación, recordó que alguna vez iban los dos a darle las buenas noches, que alguna vez los dos la arropaban, y que los dos habían comprado a su Shiro-chan para ella. Y así, se quedo dormida entre llanto.

* * *

Corría tras un chico de cabello blanco y baja estatura, tal vez diez o cinco centímetros menor que ella. Él le daba la espalda, pero ella sabía que sus ojos eran azules, que poseían una extraña pupila alargada. Y también sabía que estaba soñando.

Estaban es un lindo jardín con árboles de durazno cubiertos de nieve y hielo. Corrían, pero nunca resbalaban. Y de pronto el chico se detuvo, causando que Hinamori se estrellara contra su espalda.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto luego de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Nada, Shiro-chan –respondió con extrañeza.

-No me llames así, en este lugar tu y yo somos lo mismo –le replico exasperado-. Tú me imaginaste como un humano, llámame como tal.

-Tu único nombre es Shiro-chan, lo siento.

Ante aquello, él no pudo replicar nada.

-Además te queda perfecto, aun como humano –le sonrió, sinceramente. Porque él era el único que aun lograba eso-. Eres más bajito que yo, y tu pelo es blanco –se explico, alborotándole el cabello.

-Maldición –murmuro apartando su mano delicadamente- ¿Por qué rayos me tenias que imaginar tan enano?

Hinamori solo se rio bajito. La verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo imaginaba humano, o siquiera el por qué él siempre aparecía en sus sueños cuando se dormía llorando. Aunque a ella le encantaba hablar con él.

Y así ella se perdió en su mente. Incluso dormida era sumamente taciturna, y aquello exasperaba a su compañero.

Siguieron avanzando juntos por todo lo largo del jardín. Cada fruto, flor e incluso hoja estaba completamente congelado, y aun así, la temperatura era muy agradable para ambos.

Él no le quietaba la vista de encima, convencido de que algo estaba mal con ella… Bueno, ¿Qué NO estaba mal con esa chica? ¡Había terminado dándole vida! ¡E incluso conciencia propia! Pero daba igual, no le gustaba pensar en su origen, ni cosa por el estilo.

-¿Son tus padres de nuevo? –pregunto al aire, con frialdad e indiferencia, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Lo que no se imagino fue que su pregunta terminaría haciendo llorar a la niña, quien se había detenido para admirar un grupo de camelias cristalizadas. Sus lágrimas bajaban y caían, mas nunca tocaban el suelo, ya que también, al igual que las flores, terminaban atrapadas por la baja temperatura.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable y furioso al mismo tiempo. Los padres de esa pobre niña le parecían gente horrible y egoísta, que nunca se percataron de lo mucho que la chica sufría por dentro. A su vez, sentía una enorme admiración por ella, ya que sonreía a pesar de todo. Siempre actuaba de manera madura y nunca mostraba debilidad frente a nadie… nadie más que frente a él, pero en todo caso, él solo era un espíritu en un peluche.

La admiraba, pero claro, era algo que no tenía planeado decirle, al menos no en un tiempo.

Sin saber bien que hacer, avanzo hasta estar a medio metro de ella. Tenía un agudo oído, y podía escuchar el quebrarse de los cristales al tocar el piso. La pobre lloraba como nunca antes, y se estaba conteniendo, queriendo ser fuerte, incluso frente a él.

Sin comprender su impulso, la tomo de los hombros y la estrecho contra su pecho. Él era frio, siempre tenía una temperatura anormalmente baja. Así lo había imaginado ella. Y ella, por el contrario, era cálida y suave.

Correspondió el abrazo con desesperación y lloro a pulmón abierto. Él suspiro resignado, a veces le daban ganas de salir de ese jardín congelado y golpear a sus padres, por todo ese daño que ellos no veían y que, conociendo a la chica que sostenía en brazos, jamás verían.

-Se acabó –murmuro luego de un rato-. Por fin… se acabó…

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. La apartó delicadamente, para poder mirarla a los ojos, y descubrir que sonríe, que sinceramente, sonríe. Lo cual solo puede extrañarlo aún mas.

-El divorcio –explica ella temblorosamente-. Ella dijo que ya había terminado.

-¿Y eso como puede ponerte triste? –Si, la chica era todo un misterio. Porque aunque sonriera de verdad, era evidente que sufría por dentro.

-Porque yo… -bajo la cabeza, apenada-, porque, de manera estúpida, conservaba la esperanza de poder… de que algún día pudiéramos vivir bien… otra vez…

Suspiró; ella era tan inocente a veces.

-Pero sé que eso está mal… -se apresuro a explicarse, revolviéndose nerviosa entre los brazos del chico, quien por razones que no atinaba a comprender, seguía abrazándola-. Es mejor así, por separado. Lo sé bien… pero se siente raro. Es un pensamiento egoísta, porque ellos merecen ser felices y-

-Tú también lo mereces ¿no? –la interrumpió, soltándola al fin y mirándola a los ojos.

Y ella le sonrió.

-Yo soy feliz –dijo tomando distraídamente una de las manos del chico-, aquí, contigo, soy en verdad feliz. Porque tú nunca me has dejado.

Y él le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que apretaba con firmeza su mano.

-¿Cómo rayos te voy a dejar, tonta Moja-camas? –Mencionó divertido por la atropellada confesión de ella- No hay puerta en este lugar.

-¡Hey, que malo! –reprocho ella-. Y deja de llamarme Moja-camas. ¡Solo fue una vez!

-Puede ser, pero entonces incluso yo salí empapado, y fueron varias lavadas antes de que quedara totalmente limpio –se burló-. No te lo voy a dejar de recordar.

Hinamori entrecerró los ojos ofendida y recordándole que solo tenía seis años.

Y volvieron a correr por todo el amplio y blanco jardín, divertidos como cuando ambos tenían seis años y Hinamori acababa de mojar la cama y Shiro-chan la había molestado toda la noche.

Si, ella sin duda era feliz con él cerca. Y como cada noche que lo soñaba, deseo con todo el corazón que cobrara vida. Deseo que el pequeño dragoncito fuera el chico que siempre la apoyaba, y que el sueño se hiciera realidad.

Aunque tal vez era mejor así. Porque si él estaba solo en _su _cabeza era _solo _de ella.

Sonrió, tanto en su sueño como en la realidad. Él la hacía sonreír y ser feliz, y mientras pudiera estar en ese mundo solo con él, todo estaría bien.

Él era su escape a la realidad.

Y ella podría quedarse en ese mundo congelado para siempre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ese ha sido mi primer AU… espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Un AU de lo más raro ¿no? Pero a mí me convenció bastante XD**

**Kyaaa~ ¿Se imaginan a un dragoncito así?**

**Aw, que tierno. Mi inspiración fue precisamente un peluche así, pero no me lo quisieron comprar -.-**

**Oh bien, comienzo a escribir babosadas. Aquí son las… ¡¡tres de la mañana!! :D**

**Me largo a dormir, o babeare sobre el teclado xD**

**Bye-bye**

***Dazvidania***


	4. Breaking the habit

**Estoy escuchando: Holding out for a hero – FrouFrou (nombre más raro para una banda…)**

**Estoy comiendo: Un enoooorme capuchino de vainilla. ^^**

**Y pues… hoy es Martes… estoy sola en mi casa… aburrida… con mi gato dormidote en mis piernas (y esta muy pesado)… en pocas palabras, actualizo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews que me han dejado ^^.**

* * *

Breaking the habit.

Tal vez él la regañaría más tarde…pero eso realmente ya no importaba, por qué más tarde ya sería _demasiado_ tarde. Y ella quería estar allí… quería pelear y, de ser posible, verle la cara al hombre que la había lastimado tanto cuando supiera que ella se había sobrepuesto y había sobrevivido…

… y también quería verlo a él. Al chico que le había prohibido ante todo ir allí y pelear. Quería ver a su Shiro-chan. Nada le aseguraba que ganarían. Nada aseguraba que él no moriría. Así que lo desobedeció y allí estaba, aún pensando en la conversación que habían tenido apenas unos días antes.

_-Te quedarás –su tono era cortante y seco._

_Ella no entendía. Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez que se hablaron; ella había reaccionado y quería pelear. Quería enmendar sus errores, y sentía que tenía una deuda con la S.S. y la quería pagar peleando, cómo debe hacer un teniente. Pero sobre todo, quería hablar con él… cruzar palabras y, de ese modo, adivinar si él aún le tendría la paciencia y la disculparía. Y de lo contrario, quería ser fuerte y no llorar, al menos no frente a él._

_-P-pero –realmente no tenía objeciones, por qué no sabía la razón de su orden. No sabía si hablaba él o el capitán de la diez. _

_-Hinamori, escucha –estaba muy serio-. Déjame esto a mí. Tú no vas a pelear, no por qué estés fuera de condición, si no por qué yo no quiero que lo hagas –ante esto ella solo pudo confundirse más ¿Eso significaba que la perdonaba?-. Esta vez voy a ser egoísta. Esta vez no me va a importar lo que tú quieras, si no lo que yo quiero para mí. Y te quiero viva._

_Dicho esto desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio al que había entrado sin permiso._

_No, no entendía ni un poco._

Y ante todo, seguía sin entender. ¿Por qué esa actitud tan mandona y protectora? ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Que ingenuo al creer que ella estaría bien encerrada en su habitación. Que ingenuo al creer que bastaba eso para que ella permaneciera viva… y que orgulloso al decir que él se haría caro de todo.

"_Si mueres, Hitsugaya-kun… si algo malo te pasa por tu necedad de hacerlo todo solo… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?... No te lo perdonaría."_

Pero le estaba haciendo caso. Iba a quedarse, solo para no hacer más grande el abismo entre los dos. Solo para que él no se molestara con ella… Aún cuando no era lo que ella quería. Por que ella quería demostrarles a todos por qué llegó a ser teniente. Quería que Aizen se arrepintiera de subestimarla…

Pero, pensándolo bien,… eso era un sueño vacío. Valla tontería. Querer que Aizen sintiera arrepentimiento… patrañas. Ella sabía que sería más fácil que se dejara matar antes que arrepentirse públicamente.

Y también sabía que era débil. Que no podría estar a la altura de dar pelea ni a un Espada ¿Cómo esperaba ver el rostro de Aizen? Para cuando él interviniera, ella probablemente estaría agonizando en algún lugar alejado. Eran pensamientos pesimistas, pero eran la verdad.

Y todos le recomendaban lo mismo; decían "Quédate", decían "Todo va a estar bien". Incluso la doctora que la atendió por tanto tiempo le daba la espada ahora; "Puede ser negativo para tu salud"

Ella nunca fue una persona muy altiva. Nunca imponía su opinión a los demás, ni era buena dando negativas firmemente. Esa era su costumbre; su hábito. Y ahora que todos le decían que no fuera, muy a pesar de lo que quería en verdad, solo se podía sentir asfixiada. No iba a hacer nada para contradecirlos.

Y esa era su mayor debilidad; la falta de asertividad; la falta de capacidad de negación. Su peor hábito: permitir que todos le dieran órdenes, dejar que pasaran por sobre ella.

No podía recordar cuando se negó a una orden por alguien que no fuera un superior, o cuando le impuso su voluntad a alguien en situaciones ajenas al trabajo… Y sabía que nunca había pasado. Nunca había sido egoísta o cosa similar. Así era siempre, y probablemente, así seguiría siendo…

… a menos claro, que ella misma lo detuviera…

No. Era ser demasiado radical, era dejar de ser ella… por que siempre se preocupó por los demás antes que por sí misma. Ya la habían reprendido por ello muchas veces, pero seguía igual, por que era un rasgo de su carácter.

Cuando pensaba en ello le gustaba compararse con un objeto ligero a la deriva en algún río. Dejaba que el agua se la llevara y nunca hacía lo posible por nadar contra corriente, e incluso algunas veces, se impulsaba con la misma agua y seguía su camino, aún cuando no fuera a donde quería ir.

Pero sabía que todo esto le hacía daño. No debía dejar que le impusieran las cosas. No debía ser tan dadivosa. Y sobre todo, no debía dejar que la corriente se la llevara al lado contrario. Por qué eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora; se quedaba rezagada cuando lo que quería era ir con el resto. Quería pelear y hacer lo posible por ganar.

Frunció el ceño y miro enfadada a Tobiume, que reposaba contra la pared en su oficina, y se pregunto qué opinión podría tener ella sobre el tema… ¿La apoyaría en su cruzada por romper el hábito? ¿O su misma Zanpakuto le impondría su voluntad? Eso ya sería el colmo…

Suspiro largo y tendido, camino con pereza hasta su compañera de peleas y la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos. Siempre se pregunto si ella en verdad debió ser un Shinigami…

_-¿Por qué rayos no? –preguntaba una versión un poco más pequeña de Momo, enfadada de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aunque eso no hacia retroceder a su contrincante._

_-¿Por qué rayos si? –la contradijo el susodicho niñito de pelo blanquecino-. Me parece una soberana tontería, tu no podrías pelear contra un Hollow; ¡Si no matas ni a una hormiga!_

_-Es completamente distinto –rechazo ella inflando los mofletes (_**N/A: ¡xD!)**_, un tanto ofendida._

_-Moja-camas molesta –el pequeño se comenzaba a dar por vencido-…, haz lo que quieras, pero si te pasa algo… -calló abruptamente al notar que su voz comenzaba a destilar sincera preocupación, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Otra vez pensando en voz alta. Se dio una bofetada mental._

_Hinamori se limito a verlo intrigada, con una ceja más arriba que la otra y sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Él, el niño frio y aterrador que había conocido, se estaba preocupando por ella? sonrió ante su sonrojo y revolvió sus cabello como siempre._

_-Qué lindo, Shiro-chan, por preocuparte, pero voy a estar bien._

_-¿¡Quien está preocupado!? –le grito él, al tiempo que apartaba su mano de un golpe y su rubor subía hasta su frente- ¡POR MI QUE TE TRAGUE LA TIERRA! Y te lo repito, no podrás llegar a ser Shinigami._

_Si, si, sus palabras eran rudas, pero el color rojo intenso de sus mejillas le decía que no sentía en verdad todo eso. Sonrió otra vez._

_-Ok, como digas. Igual lo voy a intentar –le dio la espalda y se dirigió al famoso Seireitei a hacer la famosa prueba. Todo aquello era una fama enorme._

_Antes de desaparecer por la colina que bajaba al centro del distrito, se giró para ver si el niño seguía allí, y en efecto, allí estaba._

_-¡No deberías mi intentarlo! –le había gritado, con sus manos alrededor de su boca creando un improvisado megáfono, a lo que ella respondió sonriendo, como siempre._

_-¡No te voy a hacer caso! –y le saco la lengua, para después correr despavorida ante el hielo que se formaba en el piso y congelaba las flores._

Sonrió con melancolía ante los recuerdos de lo que a ella le gustaba llamar los "buenos tiempos", aunque sonara a anciano.

Claro, cuando ella volvió a casa, Shiro-chan no le dirigió ni las acostumbradas y frías miradas de siempre, evidentemente enojado. Y ella se había partido de la risa en su cabeza cuando dedujo los motivos de su furia; ella le había desobedecido, aunque no sabía cuando llegó a un acuerdo de obediencia con él. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Y aunque el enojo del chico era incomodo y acongojante, todo valió la pena cuando vio su expresión al leer él mismo la carta del Seireitei que decía no solo que estaba aceptada, sino que quedaba en la primera clase, la de "genios". Abrió tanto los ojos, que Hinamori pensó las probabilidades de que a un fantasma se le salieran de orbita y los perdiera.

Aquella vez le había desobedecido y todo salió bien. Termino la academia, se convirtió en shinigami y conoció a Tobiume.

Y a Tobiume volaron sus pensamientos al instante, al tiempo que la desenvainaba y se concentraba en ella, tratando de unir sus mentes. Siempre le resulto fácil hablar con ella, quien era como su mejor amiga. Y le habían dicho que esa era una buena señal para el Bankai…

Suspiró de nuevo mientras la buscaba en su cabeza, hasta que el aroma a ciruelas llego a su nariz y las plumas rozaron sus mejillas. (**N/A; nunca me ha quedado claro que significa Tobiume, si pluma voladora, o árbol de ciruelo volador, así que lo mezcle XD) **Y allí estaba, pequeña pero imponente.

-Hola, Momo –ella era de las pocas personas que aun la llamaban por su nombre.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, basto un segundo de mirarse a los ojos mutuamente para comprender la situación en la que estaba. Después de todo, eran la misma cosa.

-Opino –dijo Tobiume, usando las palabras y no los pensamientos para comunicarse con ella, dejando en claro que era importante- que ya es momento de que dejes de hacer lo que el mundo te dice. Sabes lo que quieres, y puedes hacerlo. ¿Quién te lo prohíbe? Hitsugaya es un orgulloso, y te llama egoísta, pero al impedirte luchar solo demuestra lo contrario… -dejo el discurso a medias, temblando de algo que Hinamori interpreto como rabia, y que también llego hasta sus sentidos-. Yo… yo también quiero luchar… -dijo bajito-, quiero venganza… quiero _su sangre._

Hinamori supo al instante a qué se refería con "su sangre", ya que ella misma compartía el sentimiento.

Cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que le agradecía interiormente a Tobiume por no querer monopolizarla y, por el contrario, brindarle su apoyo.

Regreso del trance con un brillo más latente en los ojos. Sabía lo que iba a continuación, y, mejor aún, sabia lo motivos.

Rompía el hábito por segunda vez en su vida, y esperaba que, como en la primera ocasión, todo saliera _bien._

Después de todo, también lo hacía por él.

__

**¿Qué tal?**

**No ha sido cien por ciento HitsuHina, y tampoco ha sido la gran cosa… **

**Pero me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo es que Hinamori cambio así de parecer? Y salió esto…**

**Claro, tiene un doble sentido deprimente para quienes vamos a la par con el manga ya que…**

**¡¡¡¡SPOILEEEEER!!!!**

…**Ya que sabemos que las cosas no resultaron del todo "bien" **

**Planeare mi venganza contra Tite Kubo **

**¿Quién me acompaña a Japón para romperle la madre?**

**MUAJAJAJA xD**

**No olviden dejarme sus reviews, y no olviden los planes malvados :D**

**Bye-bye ^^**

***Dazvidania***


	5. Sweet & Funny Jealusy

**Estoy escuchando: I'll keep your memory vage de Finger Eleven –y les aconsejo que la escuchan, esta muy linda ^^**

**Oh, pues bien, actualizo en honor a que el relleno al fin término, aunque el episodio de hoy haya sido un verdadero chasco –todo un jodido resumen-. A ver que pasa mañana XD**

**Disfruten ^^:**

* * *

Sweet & Funny Jealousy.

Terminó de leer la carta con un suspiro. Recibía una de estas cada fecha especial; en su cumpleaños, en navidad, en el Hanami, en San Valentin… ¡demonios, recibía una incluso cuando había luna llena!...

… No, por lo tanto, no solo las recibía en días especiales. Aquello era una rutina en su vida.

Y era doloroso para ella también, no solo para los pobres rechazados. Con el tiempo sus negativas se habían vuelto frías e insensibles, no porque los sentimientos de sus confesos le fueran indiferentes, sino porque era decir lo mismo una y otra vez:

"_Lo lamento, pero no estoy interesada por ahora. Eres muy tierno, y estoy segura de que encontrarás a una chica que lo pueda apreciar mejor que yo. En verdad lo siento."_

Algunos reaccionaban como gente madura; sonreían, aseguraban que no era problema y continuaban con sus vidas. Otros, sin embargo, actuaban como unos completos despechados, acosándola y comportándose como si ella hubiera aceptado su propuesta.

Si… era terrible, tanto para ella como para el resto. Y lo peor; era continuo.

Si ya estaba tan acostumbrada, entonces ¿Por qué esta carta era especialmente dolorosa de responder? ¿Por qué le causaba un sentimiento que no era negativo? ¿Por qué tenía que responder con un "No"?

Simple, esta no era la declaratoria de cualquiera, era de Kira Izuru, amigo suyo desde hacía años.

¿Por qué no decirle que si? ¿Por qué no hacerlo feliz, ya que él tanto lo merecía? No era exactamente lo que ella quería. Ella no lo quería en ese sentido, nunca podría hacerlo, pero sentía que negarse a alguien que siempre fue su compañero estaba mal. No quería dejar de ser su amiga. No quería lastimarlo, pero no quería -_no podía_- ser más que su amiga.

Suspiro por tercera vez en la misma hora, aquello era confuso. Tal vez llegaba el momento de dejar de cargar sola con el peso de las relaciones públicas y pedir consejo a su mejor amiga, y la más capacitada en el tema de decir "NO": Rangiku Matsumoto.

Estrecho la cartita contra su pecho, escondiéndola entre sus manos y avanzando rápidamente. Rogaba no encontrarse al escritor de esa declaratoria, aunque la carta la citaba a las nueve de la noche frente a su división, ya fuera para aceptar o rechazar.

Se deslizó silenciosa como la teniente que era; sin llamar demasiado la atención y con velocidad elegante. La división diez estaba exactamente a cinco escuadras de la suya, lo único preocupante era cómo demonios le iba a explicar la situación a Rangiku. Conociéndola, actuaria de la siguiente manera y en el siguiente orden:

Primero, armaría un escándalo; siempre odio ser la última en enterarse de las cosas, en especial de _esta clase de cosas_.

Segundo, la miraría con un aire gélido, totalmente resentida por la aparente falta de confianza que le profesaba su amiga; Rangiku siempre le decía todo a Hinamori, por lo que la relación debía ser reciproca.

Y por último, echaría chispas por los ojos, la felicitaría por sus pretendientes, y probablemente se pasaría horas charlando sobre sus amores a la edad de Hinamori.

Si, Matsumoto Rangiku era la clase de persona que ama enterarse de amores ajenos. Y, por sobre todo, ama opinar, y sus consejos nunca son del todo malos, aunque si un poco imprudentes.

Y volvió a suspirar. "_Creo que es lo mejor. Caso contrario; no quedara en mi conciencia, sino en la de Rangiku…" _Pensaba Hinamori, al tiempo que atravesaba la sexta división como una flecha. _"¿Pero qué pienso?_" Se reprendió.

Séptima división, Octava división…

"_Tal vez debería dar media vuelta y seguir como si nada. Kira es un buen chico, no se merece una negativa… Aunque yo no pienso en esas cosas ahora… Pero Kira siempre ha sido muy tierno… Pero él no me gusta así… Pero no quiero lastimarlo…" _Sus pensamientos eran todo un lio.

Novena división…

"_Ah, ¿ya que remedio? Estoy a unos metros. Simplemente tengo que… entrar, hablar y escuchar. Si, precisamente en ese orden"_

Y con ese último pensamiento toco quedo a la puerta.

-Pase –respondió una voz demasiado fría para ser de Rangiku, demasiado calmada y grave… pero sobre todo, demasiado conocida.

Se maldijo interiormente. ¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidar tan _pequeño _detalle? ¿Cómo no paso por su atolondrada cabeza el hecho de que _él _pudiera estar en _su _oficina? Tonta y despistada.

¿Y ahora qué? No podía solo dar media vuelta. Necesitaba una excusa, y rápido… Tal vez… si alegaba que había ido solo para buscar a la teniente…

Entro a la habitación más decidida, pero sus planes precipitados se fueron por un tubo cuando los vio juntos, discutiendo, como siempre. Ahora no tenia excusas, pero seguía firme en no comentar el tema con _él _cerca.

-¡Hinamori-chan~! –exclamo la rubia, dejando a su capitán en segundo plano y con una venita palpitante en la sien.

No sabía muy bien porque le daba tanta vergüenza el siquiera pensar en lo que podría pasar si Toshiro supiera la cantidad de admiradores que tenia… pero si estaba segura de que no sería algo muy bueno…, para los admiradores, claro. Él siempre tenía esa posesiva tendencia a sobreprotegerla, aunque eso no le molestaba del todo.

-Hola, Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun –saludó con calma, como si nada pasara por su cabeza, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el pedazo de papel que traía consigo…

… tanta fuerza, que no le pasó desapercibida a Matsumoto

-Nee, Nee… -comenzó a caminar en su dirección decidida y amenazadoramente, haciendo a Hinamori retroceder- ¿Qué traes allí, Hinamori-chan? –Hubo algo en ese "chan" que hizo a la pobre aludida estremecerse.

-Na-nada…

-¿¿Nada?? –Rangiku entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia-. A mí no me engañas, querida. Ya dimeee~… -hizo una pausa, como reflexionando que rayos podría ser lo que su hermanita traía consigo. Abrió los ojos al encontrar una posible respuesta-. ¡OH! No me digas que es una carta de amor –a Hinamori se le detuvo el corazón- ¡¡¡¡para MI TAICHO!!!!

Y de inmediato volvió a latir, claro que con mucha más fuerza. Si, valla que estaba latiendo y bombeando sangre a sus mejillas pálidas, pintándolas de rojo intenso.

-¡Claro que no! –grito agitando con desesperación la cabeza y causándose mareo, sin el valor necesario para ver la reacción de Toshiro.

-Matsumoto, no uses excusas para librarte del trabajo –se escucho la voz fría y serena de Hitsugaya, que estaba detrás de su teniente-. Deja de acosar a Hinamori.

De alguna manera que ni ella misma comprendía, siempre admiro la frialdad y templanza de su amigo. Tal vez porque era justo de lo que ella carecía. Pero en situaciones como esa, podía llegar a doler el hecho de que se mantuviera sereno con semejante declaratoria de Rangiku sobre su "cartita de amor".

Se desconecto del mundo pensando en eso, con la voz de Toshiro como ruido de fondo, regañando a su teniente, cuando un grito de esa misma voz la saco del sueño.

-¡MATSUMOTO, NO ME IGNORES! –grito él, justo en el mismo instante en el que la aludida arrebataba de las desprevenidas manos de Hinamori el arrugado papel y lo leía con ansiedad.

Entonces comprendió dos cosas. Una, que, tal y como lo había dicho Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto lo estuvo ignorando todo el rato, concentrada en acecharla y aprovechando su momentáneo descuido para quitarle el famoso papel maltratado. Y dos, que iba a pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida desde que mojó la cama en aquellos tiempos del Rukongai.

Con forme pasaba el tiempo, que en realidad no fue mucho; la boca de Matsumoto se fue abriendo mas, al igual que sus ojos; y el sonrojo de Hinamori hacia que su cabeza pareciera una manzana madura o un volcán a punto de estallar.

Y finalmente, estallo.

-¡RANGIKU-SAAAN! –grito aterrada cuando su "leal" amiga hizo ademan de leer la carta en voz alta.

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo –se defendió ella-. Hinamori, tener admiradores es perfectamente normal para chicas lindas como tú o como yo –finalizo con autosuficiencia.

Pero eso no importaba, porque en todo caso no iba a permitir que la carta fuera leída en alta voz. Así que cuando Matsumoto volvió a hacer el intento, Hinamori se lanzo en su contra como una flecha. Pero Rangiku fue más rápida, así que previendo los movimientos de su hermanita y aprovechando su altura, coloco la carta por encima de su cabeza, dejándola totalmente fuera del alcance de Hinamori, quien daba pequeños saltitos para intentar apoderarse de ella.

De pronto, el papel fue arrancado de las manos de Matsumoto con calma y serenidad, parando así las risas y regodeadas de ella. Cuando volvió la vista a su espalda se encontró con su querido capitán, carta en mano y mirada indiferente posada en la pequeña Hinamori, -quien era consciente de todo y había dejado que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos, con la esperanza de que el sonrojo también fuera escondido-, y trepado en el sillón, que estaba justo tras Matsumoto, con el único fin de poder alcanzar la carta. Aun así, estaba de puntillas.

-¡Taicho, no sea chismoso! –exclamó Matsumoto, en un intento de ser irónica.

Él se limito a suspirar con resignación, molesto ante la actitud de quien se supone era su teniente…

No lo quería ni admitir para él mismo, pero en cuanto escucho las palabras "admiradores" y "carta de amor" en una misma oración, mezclado con el nombre "Hinamori"… bueno, jamás sabría si fue curiosidad o algo mas…

Y aprovechando que ante su mirada dura la pobre rubia había bajado la cabeza apenada –y seguramente consciente de lo que se le venía encima por su comportamiento-, y que Hinamori no le prestaba atención –demasiado ocupada en calmar a su pobre corazón, que palpitaba a mil por segundo-, bajo la vista al jodido papel con trazos apresurados y temblorosos, dignos de alguien con los nervios a flor de piel.

No la leyó toda. Sabía que, de ser así, el papel terminaría reducido a polvo, y levantaría sospechas. No, se limito a leer unas cuantas líneas, que decían más o menos así:

"_Hinamori-kun._

_Debe parecerte sorpresivo que, justo hoy que se integra tu nuevo capitán a la unidad, yo te escriba estas líneas, y quiero disculparme por eso, ya que debes estar llena de trabajo. Pero sé que eres una chica dulce y con suficiente templanza como para darme unos segundos de tu atención._

_A estas alturas, y a sabiendas de que recibes varias cartas como esta a la semana…"_

¿¡QUE!? ¿Varias a la SEMANA?

Ese sí que fue un gran shock. Frunció el ceño.

Dejo de leer el comienzo y se salto todo hasta el remitente, notando que había estrujado los bordes del papel con fuerza innecesaria.

"_Con cariño y esperando tu respuesta, _

_Kira Izuru."_

"Izuru, eh…" pensó con un toque mortecino en el chico rubio. Cerró los ojos con una venita palpitante en la sien mientras respiraba hondo, tratando de calmarse y pensar con claridad.

¿Qué sabia del chico?

Amigo de la Academia de Hinamori, teniente y actual encargado de la tercera división… un chico miedoso y de deprimente personalidad.

Bufó bajito, ese tipo jamás podría estar con Hinamori. Era demasiado sombrío.

Pensó con mayor profundidad y un recuerdo llamo su atención. Las reacciones del chico rubio siempre eran curiosas cuando él estaba cerca; tendía a temblar y ponerse tenso… ¿será que le tenía miedo? Muchos shinigamis de rango menor le temían a su frialdad e indiferencia, sin mencionar que teína fama de Hitler con sus subordinados.

Sonrió de lado, decodificando una excusa para salir de allí e ir en dirección a la tercera escuadra.

Bajó de un salto el sillón y comenzó a andar despreocupado, a fin de cuantas todo el proceso apenas le habría tomado unos segundos.

Pasó a Matsumoto y a Hinamori de largo, como si no estuvieran, y siguió su camino rumbo a la puerta. Dejo la mallugada carta en el escritorio con indiferencia y justo antes de salir, la voz de su teniente lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde va, Taicho? –pregunto curiosa. Se esperaba un discurso sobre cómo debía comportarse un teniente ante cualquier situación, y que no debía entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás.

-Acabo de recordar… -su voz era monótona, como siempre. Nadie pensaría qua bajo esa calma él estaba tramando un asesinato-. Tengo que entregar unos papeles en la tercera división.

Hinamori se había mantenido callada y con la cabeza baja, demasiado avergonzada como para encarar a alguien que no fuera el piso. Pero en cuanto escuchó "Tercera división" en los labios de él, alzo la mirada justo para verlo salir tranquilo por la puerta.

-Jujuju –la risita tonta de la mujer a su lado la obligo a poner los pies en la tierra- ¿No me lo agradeces, Hinamori-chan~?

La aludida se limito a suspirar.

Pobre, pobre Kira…

* * *

**¡¡¡JOjOjO!!!**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo a Toshiro celoso XD**

**¿¿¿Se imaginan que genial seria ver eso en el manga???**

**¿¿¿¿¿O EN EL ANIME????? :D**

**-suspiro- pero bueno, que Tite se vaya a freír espárragos mientras -.- D:**

**En el próximo cap… **

**Veremos (leeremos) a Hinamori celosa!!!!!!!! :D pueden adivinar de quien??? Si alguien atina… amm… le daré un premio… un one-shoot con dedicatoria exclusiva XD –ok, no es gran cosa -.-**

**No olviden sus reviews y o no olvido actualizar.**

**Bye-bye**

***Dazvidania* **


	6. Nothing But

**Viernes, Viernes, lalalala~!!**

**Suficiente razón para actualizar, ¿no?**

**Y, como dije, este capitulo esta dediado a…. ****mika-amuto****. Porque ella fue la única que adivinó de quien podría ponerse celosa la chica durazno XD. Aunque a medias XDD**

**Alerta de ligero angst, para quienes creían que los celos de Hinamori serian tan divertidos como los de Shiro D:**

**Ella es mas sensible.**

**Estoy escuchando: Just a Little girl – Trading Yesterday (AMO esta cancion)**

**Estoy comiendo: ARIZONA de fresa y kiwi, yay~!! ^^**

* * *

Nothing but…

_I feel nothing but joy, and pride, and happiness…_

_Nothing but cheerful face with kindness,_

_I feel nothing but oceans of love and forgiveness._

_For you and your sweet girl._

_Please ignore the particular way I smile,_

_Take no notice of the blood on the lip I bite,_

_I'm still your friend,_

_And there's no denying…_

… _You and your new girl…_

Los miraba desde un punto perdido sobre el nivel del piso, más arriba de ellos. Jugaban, sonreían… él sonreía… se les veía… felices.

Y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no? Que él fuera feliz, porque lo merecía…

…si así era… entonces, ¿Por qué sentía semejante dolor en el pecho? ¿Por qué sus ojos estaban medio húmedos? ¿Por qué _no se alegraba_?

Estaba actuando de manera egoísta, él era su amigo, solo debería sentirse orgullosa y feliz por él… solo _debía _sentir eso… sentir cualquier cosa menos _celos_. Cualquier sentimiento menos _tristeza._

De forma masoquista, dirigió su mirada a ese par de nuevo. Ella es bonita, pensó, es más bajita que él y su cabello esta suelto. Sus ojos son azul marino y su piel blanca. Es ágil y delgada, pero sobre todo eso, ella es fuerte.

Y lo sabía, esa era la grandiosa diferencia entre ambas, la razón por la que ella los observaba y ya; Karin Kurosaki es una chica fuerte, con grandes posibilidades para el futuro, con un carácter agresivo y sereno, con templanza y decisión. Si, Karin tenía todo lo que a ella le faltaba.

Por eso mejor no se acercaba, por eso encerraba ese dolor en lo profundo de su pecho. Porque, ni aunque lo intentara, jamás podría ser como ella. Y odiaba eso, y la odiaba a ella. Y sobre todo, odiaba odiarla, porque jamás habían cruzado palabra, por lo que sus motivos eran egoístas y tontos: _Karin lo hacía sonreír más de lo que ella jamás lo volvería a hacer._

Si, muy egoísta.

Y por eso se abofeteaba por dentro. Porque ella nunca tuvo esas emociones por nadie, al menos no con razones tan bajas. El odio era una palabra que ella creía había logrado sacar de su diccionario cuando La Guerra de Invierno terminó. Al parecer, estaba equivocada.

Respiro profundo, al tiempo que se mordía con fuerza innecesaria el labio inferior, dejando que un hilillo de sangre resbalara hasta el borde de su boca. Escucharlos reír… deseó poder dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran hasta tocar el suelo, pero no. No, porque sabía que llorar por la felicidad de su amigo estaba mal. Debía estar feliz y sonreír, al menos de manera fingida.

Regreso la atención al libro que descansaba en su regazo, olvidado. En cuanto los vio llegar riendo y jugando con el balón dejo de leer el volumen y se dedico a observarlos desde lo alto de la colina, de manera casi acosadora. Entrecerraba los ojos cuando ella se acercaba demasiado, y dolía ver que él no la apartaba, como solía hacer con el resto de las chicas. Como solía hacer con ella.

Atardecía, y la noche daba muerte al día con calma y belleza. No pudo evitarlo más cuando los recuerdos asaltaron su memoria y dejó que el agua salada cayera de sus ojos, estampándose contra las páginas del libro que seguía abierto. El viento fue benevolente y movió sus cabellos para que ocultaran parte de sus ojos, ahora rojos y más que húmedos.

Y si que recordó. Recordó las rebanadas de sandia y sus correspondientes semillas, estampándose contra su cara luego de ser literalmente escupidas por él. Recordó cada crepúsculo que pasaron juntos, y como con el tiempo ese simple acto de ver al sol morir en manos de la luna se volvió tradición para ellos. Recordó su ida a la Academia y la fría despedida, acompañada del conocido apodo.

"Hmp… _Moja-camas_" pensó con una mezcla de sorna y melancolía.

También recordó la guerra, a los Ryokas y lo que su intromisión a la S.S. simbolizó. La muerte de su capitán, la traición…

Todos los recuerdos que le seguían a ese último fueron rápidamente escaneados, con el propósito de aminorar el llanto que ya había empapado sus mejillas. Después de tantas memorias y sus respectivas lágrimas, solo le quedaba esperar que ellos no la notaran. No estaba segura de qué diría su aspecto de ella en esos momentos, y lo último que quería era inventar escusas.

Suspiro con pereza y cerro el libro de golpe, al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban colgando de su barbilla. Se levanto, dispuesta a irse y _dejarlo ir_, pero una voz demasiado conocida y demasiado dolorosa en esos momentos la llamó.

-¿Hinamori? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aun trataba de ocultar sus ojos bajo el cabello, controlando su respiración y dispuesta a responder sin ver demasiado la escena que sabia estaba frente a ella. Pero hablar sin ver a los ojos no era propio de una persona valiente, así que alzo la cara, sonriendo como si nada. Completamente fingiendo.

-Acabo de llegar. Vine a leer un rato, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde –mintió, si, pero no podría dejarles saber que llevaba allí más tiempo que ellos.

Hitsugaya alzo una ceja, notando unos ligeros caminitos aun un poco húmedos en sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, para sorpresa de Hinamori, dejando en claro que la había descubierto.

Ella abrió los ojos asustada. Tenía que buscar una buena excusa, o él nunca la dejaría en paz. Miro el título del libro: "_Cumbres Borrascosas"_. Genial, una obra de tragedia y drama. Le habían dicho que sería bueno para sus conocimientos leer lo mejor en romance trágico humano, y le escogieron ese libro. Le sacaría provecho.

-Ah, es que la historia es tan triste –declaro, sonriendo como siempre y señalando la portada del volumen.

Pero Toshiro la miro con desconfianza.

-Ella es Hinamori Momo, teniente de la quinta división –la presento, dejando claro que Karin estaba al tanto de las situaciones, ¿y cómo no? Si su hermano era ahora capitán.

-¿Teniente de Ichi-nii? –Preguntó con asombro-. Yo soy Karin Kurosaki, su hermana –dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

Por un segundo, solo un segundo de flaqueo, ella la miro de manera fría e indiferente. Mirada que, por supuesto, paso desapercibida por la chica humana, más no por Hitsugaya, y que desapareció en milésimas de segundos. Sonrió con dulzura, fingida de nuevo.

-Mucho gusto, Karin-san –tomo su mano y la estrecho sin mucha fuerza-. Ichigo-san me ha hablado mucho de ti. Parece que tienes grandes oportunidades con el Kido –y claro, esto era como la cereza en el pastel para Hinamori.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunto emocionada-. Toshiro me ha dicho que eres la mejor en eso. Seria genial que me enseñaras.

"¿Toshiro?" pensó confundida. Conociéndolo, era realmente extraño que alguien al tanto de su posición lo llamara con semejante confianza.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –accedió de buena gana.

Sabía que no tenía motivos para odiarla… no, todo lo que pasaba era en parte su culpa, y lo que no lo era, algún día tenía que pasar. Algún día su Shiro-chan dejaría de serlo, algún día crecería en serio, y ese día había llegado al fin. Solo podía estar feliz por él, se repetía. Solo _debía_ estarlo.

-Vamos, Hinamori –dijo Hitsugaya, sacándola de su mundo interno-. Te acompañamos.

-¿Uh? N-no, no te preocupes –dijo evitando su mirada-. Creo que me voy a quedar un rato más…

-No seas tonta, está oscureciendo.

-P-pero –no sabía bien, pero estaba segura de que si tenía que caminar con ellos dos, o siquiera pasar un minuto más cerca de él, dejaría de contenerse y saldría corriendo y posiblemente sollozando. Y claro, eso no pasaría nunca.

Un celular vibró en el bolsillo de la pequeña Kurosaki, dándole un segundo para pensar una buena excusa, porque estaba segura, la primera que le dio no había sido ni un poco creíble.

Karin colgó rápido, disculpándose con la mirada y asegurando que era importante. Al segundo siguiente ya estaba corriendo en dirección a su casa, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de su pervertido padre.

-Bueno, ahora no tienes excusas –soltó su ultimo acompañante luego de un incomodo silencio- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Un simple libro no te haría llorar.

-¿Por qué no? Es una historia muy triste, incluso Rangiku-san lloró…

-Matsumoto tiende a exagerar las cosas –la interrumpió, perdiendo la paciencia y dejando claro que no se creería tan burda invención- ¿Me vas a responder?

-No del todo… -Hinamori desvió la vista, de nuevo, intimidada por la agresividad que sus palabras destilaban.

Escuchó un suspiro de resignación y pasos acercándosele más. No alzó la mirada ni cuando Toshiro se detuvo a su lado y le murmuró, casi al oído.

-A mi no me engañas, te conozco lo suficiente.

Hinamori enrojeció de golpe, entre frustrada y avergonzada. Claro que él la conocía, resultado de muchos años de amistad. Aunque en todo caso, ella siempre fue patéticamente transparente.

Se golpeo mentalmente por eso.

Pero todos los colores en su cara se bajaron hasta casi tocar el piso cuando sintió un ligero golpecito en su cabeza. Un acto juguetón y cariñoso, muy propio de _su _Shiro-chan.

-Eres aún más tonta cuando te pones celosa –le dijo, con una sonrisa sincera.

Celosa… esa palabra que tanto le pesaba pensar… Y era verdad, era completamente verdad: ella estaba _celosa_ de una chica humana. Más concretamente de la hermana de su capitán, y era una reverenda tontería. No tenía derecho ni motivos. Y lo peor, la chica –ahora que la conocía un poco mas- le _agradaba_. Y juraría que de no ser por ese estúpido e irracional sentimiento –los celos- ellas podrían haber sido incluso _amigas_. Pero no, allí estaban; ella y sus estúpidos… estúpidos celos.

Debía estar feliz, se seguía diciendo. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido ya?

-Valla tontería contigo, ¿celosa por qué? –mintió, de nuevo. Y sabía que su número de mentiras creíbles había sobrepasado ya el límite ese día.

-Hmp –le sonrió con ironía, sabiendo que ni ella misma se tomaba en serio, pero dejándola ser-. Vámonos, las calles de Japón a esas horas son inseguras.

Y en un acto que ninguno comprendió, él tomo la mano de ella, aplicando un poquito de presión, y jalándola para que caminara a su ritmo.

Ella no se resistió… ni aunque hubiera querido habría tenido la fuerza para hacerlo. Siempre, desde que eran pequeños, cada mínimo roce entre ambos hacia a su alma vibrar alegre. Lo sabía, era consciente de que él no era la clase de persona que tiende a tocar a cualquiera, por lo que ese honor se reservaba para pocos, y ella se encontraba entre esos pocos especiales.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él no mantenía contacto con Karin… aunque no la apartaba si estaba demasiado cerca, dejaba una cierta distancia entre ambos…

Sonrió, al tiempo que apretaba la mano entre sus dedos con firmeza y caminaba más rápido.

Tal vez, después de todo, ella seguía siendo la única.

-… entonces… -comenzó a decir Toshiro cuando ya llevaban medio camino recorrido. Sonrió con malicia- ¿Celosa, eh?

Hinamori enrojeció por cuarta vez en el día. Sintió como la mano de Hitsugaya se desprendía de la suya y vio su silueta corriendo en dirección a la casa en la que se hospedaban. Supo al instante que esa era una invitación a perseguirlo, a jugar y pasar un rato juntos, como hacía años no lo hacían. Sabía que jamás sería tan rápida como para alcanzarlo, pero a fin de cuentas, solo era un juego.

-¡Veras cuando te atrape! –eso, claro, nunca pasaría. Aun así, corrió tras él mientras reía de nuevo.

Si, se convenció; ella _siempre_ sería la única. Y eso también él lo sabía.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….__

_**Boila!**_

**Y esta fue Hinamori celosa. Necesitaba a una chica que ya tuviera cierta relación con Hitsugaya, y como el Hitsumatsu me parece algo "rarito" (demonios, Toshiro es DEMASIADO pequeño, además Ran-chan solo es de Gin XD), pues use a Karin XD**

**No soy exactamente pro HitsuKarin, pero se acepta ¿No?**

**Todas merecen un poco de Shiro XDD**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Si sí, me dejan un review, y si no, también ^^**

**Ah, y ese pequeño y extraño párrafo al principio es de una canción, cuyo nombre también es el del ONE-SHOOT. **

"_**Nothing But", **_**de**_** "SKIN"**_**. Es muy triste, pero si quieren oírla se vale: ambienta el fic XD**

**Bye-bye ^^**

***Dazvidania***


	7. She is

**Estoy escuchando: She is – The Fray (Duh -.-') –Escúchenla. ****Es una **_**orden**_**. XD-**

**Estoy comiendo: fresas congeladas, ¡¡yay!! ^^ (¿No sería irónico que fueran duraznos? ****XD)**

**----------------------///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////-------------------------**

She is…

_This is going to bring me to my knees…_

_I just want to hold you close to me…_

El panorama era simplemente único… único en su caos y destrucción. Era lo peor que sus ojos hayan visto, y que seguramente jamás verán otra vez, cosa que tenía sus pros y sus contras. Pro: era horrible, y no verlo nunca más seria un alivio. Contra: estaba agonizando. Moriría.

Si estaba tan débil, si estaba perdiendo tanta sangre, si se sentía inútil, derrotado y desesperanzado… ¿Por qué caminaba por entre escombros, restos y cadáveres? ¿Por qué no se resignaba y esperaba a la muerte piadosa? Simple: tenía que buscar_la_, cerciorarse de que estaba bien, de que no había sido muy lastimada. Todo eso antes de quedar seco, porque estaba desangrándose a montones.

Entre todo ese caos solo tenía una cosa en mente. Solo estaba seguro de que un pensamiento en su cabeza era útil y coherente: NO iba a morir sin verla antes, se lo prohibía a sí mismo.

Por eso caminaba moribundo, sin saber nada, ignorando el dolor, la sangre, los cuerpos, la catástrofe que todo aquello significaba. Como un zombie con un único propósito. Como si ya estuviera muerto, y lo estaría si no la hallaba pronto.

¿Habían perdido? ¿Habían ganado? ¿Estaban todos jodidos, o solo él? ¿Estaba _ella_ en un estado así de deplorable?

No tenia respuesta a ninguna pregunta, y carecía de la disposición necesaria para investigar, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera detenerse y solo preguntar quien estaba muerto y quien no.

Pero no, tenía que concentrarse solo en una cosa. Apenas tenía energía, pero si tan solo pudiera percibir su espíritu…

Sonrió de lado, él siempre al pendiente de que su presencia estuviera intacta y bien. Siempre dedicaba un pequeño tiempo en sus ratos libres solo a buscarla y sentirla. Era un acto casi acosador, por la insistencia con la que indagaba hasta dar con ella, pero tenía un fin sano y pulcro: la energía, presencia, reiatsu, o como se le llamara, de ella siempre le hacía sentir calma, paz y sobre todo _calor_. ¿Y cómo no? Si, en esencia, toda ella era cálida. Incluso su energía espiritual tenia cierto aire que le recordaba al fuego. Pero era una flamita inocente y pequeña. Terriblemente frágil.

Conocía muy bien la presencia de su espíritu, y, estaba seguro, podría identificarlo entre miles de almas, o a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, mientras fuera ese mismo mundo. Y esa era su preocupación justo ahora, que no la encontraba: si ella ya no estaba en _ese_ mundo…

La idea lo dejo abatido, y estaba a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas, cuando la encontró. Era débil, casi extinguiéndose. No pudo evitar imaginarse una vela con el más hermoso decorado, a punto de consumirse por completo. Le era imposible un shumpo en su estado, pero nada le impedía correr, o al menos caminar rápido.

Así, camino como un autentico poseído por entre escombros otro rato, cosa de diez minutos, -que le parecieron diez días enteros, ya que la emoción había despertado cada nervio de su cuerpo, y el dolor era casi insoportable-, hasta que la vio; tendida de lado, casi boca abajo, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo se sus rosados labios. Estaba pálida como un fantasma, y era evidente que le costaba respirar, pero ni estaba inconsciente, ni moriría. Es más, la pequeña imprudente hacia un ligero esfuerzo para levantarse.

Y la vio, y, aun es su estado sangriento y lúgubre, le pareció hermosa. Tan pálida que bien podría haber sido un fantasma, o la mismísima Muerte, que venía por él. Y si así era, tal vez no le dolería tanto morir. Tal vez incluso sería feliz por verla a ella en última instancia.

Con ese pensamiento, y una _casi_ sonrisa en su rostro, murmuró su nombre justo antes de dejarse llevar, al fin, por todo ese dolor e inconsciencia, que tomaron forma de agujero negro, y que se abría frente a él, en un tentador abismo con su nombre:

_Hinamori…_

Pero no cayó de rodillas, ni siquiera sintió el piso. Por el contrario, algo suave y aromático lo atrapó justo antes. El aroma le resulto tan delicioso, tan dulce, y tan malditamente conocido, que no pudo solo ignorarlo y dejarse ir, así que abrió los ojos y se aferro a las tersas manos que lo sostenían. Un color castaño profundo y acuoso lo envolvió por completo, y al instante supo de quien eran esos suaves ojos chocolate. Al parecer, no había pronunciado su nombre tan bajo como creyó.

Intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba reseca y ni él pudo comprender sus palabras.

-Sh-shiro-chan… -pero recordó que ella, aunque estaba mejor que él, no parecía en condiciones de hablar tampoco. Su voz estaba quebrada, y aun más ronca. Seguramente tenía alguna herida en el sistema respiratorio, porque sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones eran casi forzadas, y más que audibles. Sonaban dolorosas.

Cerró los ojos y negó suave y casi imperceptiblemente, esperando que ella lo interpretara como un "No hables, tonta."

Y el agua que estaba retenida con tanto esfuerzo en los ojos chocolate que lo habían atrapado se derramó, finalmente, empapando su rostro, porque él estaba un poco más abajo que de ella.

Sin importarle el dolor en su pecho, ella se dejó caer de la misma forma que él había intentado hacer hacia apenas segundos, pero con su cuerpo en brazos. Estaba llena de sangre mezclada: sangre de ella y sangre de él, juntas. Nunca podrían haber estado más cerca. Y así quería quedarse, con él, para siempre. No podía concebir un mundo sin su amigo, su compañero…

¿Qué rayos era él para ella? ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz en su presencia, aun cuando estaban muriendo? No lo sabía, y él tenía que vivir para que lo pudiera comprender finalmente. No la podía dejar sola.

-N-no… -comenzó, ignorando la mirada de reproche que le dirigió el chico-, no me dejes, Shiro-chan… No puedo estar sola…

Sus ojos se encontraron: azul contra castaño, frio contra calor, hielo contra fuego, él contra ella. Totalmente opuestos, totalmente complementados. Si uno desaparecía, ¿Qué sería del otro? No hay yin sin yang, no se puede, es simplemente anti natural.

Y allí estaba el dilema, no en "ser o no ser", porque ellos eran, juntos, uno mismo. Un todo completo, pero solo unidos. No, el dilema estaba en la misma naturaleza, que al parecer iba en contra de su complemento. La Muerte lo reclamaba; para empezar otra vez, para olvidarla a ella… para convertirlo en un ser vacio. Ni siquiera quedaría su cadáver.

En cambio, ella se quedaba. Ella se estancaba en ese mundo, que, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba acabado. Podrido y dominado. A su alrededor solo había escombros, y seguramente eso era lo único que quedaba. Si él se iba, si se permitía ser arrastrado, ella quedaría hueca. El agujero en su pecho no sería visible, pero allí estaría.

Y algo en su cabeza hizo _click_, algo se unió a algo y, finalmente, tomaron sentido. Lo que él simbolizaba para ella, lo que siempre simbolizó y seguiría simbolizando: una razón para seguir, para vivir. Porque él siempre estuvo para ella, y así debía seguir siendo. Era inevitable.

¿Acaso tenía que estar muriendo para notarlo?

Sintió que una mano se apoyaba a su espalda y la apretaba con muy poca fuerza, señal de agotamiento y pérdida de vida. Entonces él, con un esfuerzo extremo, se impulsó hasta quedar a la altura de ella y poder apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, aunque tampoco habían estado muriendo antes.

-Eso nunca –murmuro él en su oído.

Porque él también lo había descubierto por fin. Porque ella también era su razón para vivir.

Ella era _todo _lo que siempre quiso, y que no sabía, siempre necesitó.

Ella era _todo_ lo que siempre necesito, y que no sabía, siempre quiso.

Simplemente, ella era _su todo_. Y no se alejaría jamás.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted…_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed…_

…_She is everything._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Si, el final salió **_**un poquito**_** copiado –coff-traducido-coff-, pero NO ME IMPORTA.**

**¡¡¡BWAAA!!!**

**Palabra de niña exploradora (¿?) que nadie morirá. Soy yo contra Tite Kubo, pero Kami-sama esta de mi lado. **

***.***

**¡SI, Kami-sama es PRO HitsuHina, ¿oyeron?! O.o**

**Ojojojo… bueno, se acabaron las fresas y la canción -.-**

**Salió dramático, ¿no? Por puro masoquismo, me leí otra vez los últimos catorce capítulos del manga y me puse emo.**

**¿Pueden imaginarme en una esquina, contando champiñones?**

**Yo tampoco XD, por eso decidí hacerlo., para no intentar solo imaginarme.**

**¡Oh, estoy escribiendo idioteces que los aburren! *Zape***

**Me voy, creo que ha nacido un nuevo champiñón (¿?). Necesita ser contado, registrado y clasificado (¿¡!?)**

**Bye-bye.**

***Dazvidania***

**P.d: para quienes se pregunten siempre que leen **_**eso**_** –ya sea en mis reviews o en lo que publico-: ¿Qué carajos es Dazvidania? Pues les cuento que, según yo (-.-) es "Hasta luego" en ruso… pero bueeeeno… ¿Cómo saberlo?**

**P.d2: estoy tan extraña últimamente que se me olvidaba exigirles un review. **

**¡ME DEJAN SU REVIEW! ^^**


	8. Odiando cosas que tu simplemente amas

**Pronto será la convención en mi ciudad, y eso me pone taaan feliz que no solo actualizo, sino que también puse al día una historia que tenia abandonadita, y me di el lujo de iniciar a hacer fics con otra serie –si les gusta -man, se pasan por mi perfil, neeee?-**

**Estoy escuchando: Missing – Flyleaf (Si les gusta Paramore, tiene que oir este grupo ^^)**

**Estoy comiendo: un muffin de chocolate ^^ -delicia celestial XD-.**

--------------------------------////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////---------------------------------

Odiando Cosas Que Tu Simplemente Amas

Kira Izuru _odia _a la lluvia: odia estar mojado –odia tener que patrullar las calles del Seireitei cuando llueve-, odia la sensación de la ropa húmeda y resbalosa pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel; odia el olor a tierra mojada que invade cada espacio de su hogar; odia ver el cielo que alguna vez fuera tan azul convertirse en una capa gris, homogénea y pesada. Odia especialmente ver que él es el único que parece odiar todo esto.

Camina por las calles sin paraguas –tal vez es demasiado masoquista para usar uno, conociendo lo mucho que detesta estar mojado-, pero no le importa, porque a estas alturas nada realmente importa.

Mira a los niños del Rukongai jugar con el barro que el agua crea. Escucha sus risas, observa divertido sus peleas, recibe unos cuantos golpes de lodo, pero nunca una disculpa.

Y odia como la lluvia parece dejarlo en segundo plano. Porque cuando cae una tormenta en el Rukongai, la gente deja de ponerle atención a los visitantes, aunque sean shinigamis.

Odia su misión. Aborrece con toda su alma y cuerpo –que son generalmente lo mismo, ya que está muerto- al Hollow que esta "aterrorizando" a los habitantes del lugar por el que se pasea. Odia más que nada ver como estas supuestas aterrorizadas criaturas se divierten bajo la lluvia. Y vuelve a odiar a la lluvia.

Sigue avanzando, hasta que se adentra demasiado en el bosque. El olor propio de la lluvia se acentúa aquí, el olor que tanto odia.

Se topa con un claro, que –piensa- podría ser el lugar perfecto para que un Hollow espere a sus presas. Se oculta entre los arbustos, odiando de nuevo estar tan mojado.

Justo ahora es cuando reflexiona de nuevo cuanto odia a la lluvia –y cuan irracional es ese odio-, ya que ve llegar a las personas que menos se esperaría, aunque es lógico que estén allí.

Kira Izuru _odia_ ver a Hinamori Momo con el capitán de la decima división. _Odia_ ver como él se toma la confianza de sujetar su mano y jugar con sus dedos; _odia_ ver que la acerca a su cuerpo; odia que pose sus manos alrededor de su cintura; _odia_ que la abrace y la bese; _odia_ que ella se lo permita; _odia_ verla mojada; _odia_ a la lluvia y, más que nada, _odia _que ella la _ame_.

Odia ser lo suficientemente entrometido como para no haber dado la media vuelta al verlos llegar. Y, por primera vez, odia su memoria. Porque había olvidado por completo que este primer distrito alguna vez fue el hogar de ambos, y seguramente ellos aun tenían algún tipo de unión con el sitio. Odia olvidar detalles tan insignificantes como ese.

Odia tener celos.

Odia los años desperdiciados que pasó pretendiéndola para que ella siempre lo viera solo como un amigo.

Odia escuchar su tímida risa cuando él –que no es él mismo- le susurra algo al oído.

Odia ver que lo hace y no poder escuchar.

Odia a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Y sobre todo, odia que la lluvia los una de esa manera.

----------------------------------------/////////////////////////////////////////////////////--------------------------------------------------

**Ojojo!**

**Escribi tantas veces la palabra "odia", que no solo la "odio" –XD-, sino que también me resulta rara…**

**Bueeeno, esto lo he escrito en… ¡Quince minutos! –todavia tengo muffin-. **

**Hehe, espero que de todas formas les haya gustado y me quieran dejar su pequeño y hermosísimo review ^^**

**Es algo corto, lo sé… *sniff* … **

**518 palabras… LO LAMENTO!**

**Bye-bye ^^**

***Dazvidania***


	9. Mira el cielo, Mojacamas

**Escuchando::: ****A Thousand**** miles ~ Vanessa Carlton. Oh, están hermosa esta canción ^^ **

**Comiendo::: Nada… nada, de hecho, no he comido en todo el día… rayos, tengo hambre XDD**

-….

Si subes al techo solo debes mirar al cielo, Mojacamas. Mira la luna por una vez.

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando sientes que todo en lo que has creído hasta ahora esta mal? Cuando pierdes algo importante; como una razón de seguir, y encuentras algo frustrante; como saber que la razón por la que habías estado peleando hasta el momento solo era una mentira… ¿Qué haces entonces?

Ella se preguntaba eso, eso y muchas cosas más. Y la respuesta llegó con una brisa provocada al abrir una puerta; subir al techo más alto de la Sociedad de Almas y verlo todo desde arriba. Escanear el lugar en busca de algo más por lo cual luchar. Por que se le ocurrían muchas cosas, pero ninguna le llenaba el vacío que había dejado él… ninguna era así de inmensa.

Pero una cosa la frenaba. Sabía que la torre más alta de la S.S. era del escuadrón diez… y realmente lo último que quería era verlo a él. Por el momento, lo último que quería era enfrentar la mirada fría que sabía él preparaba para ella. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que ella misma había hecho.

Y aún así quería ir…

Bajó lo más que pudo su energía espiritual y salió de la seguridad de su cuarto. No se había aventurado al exterior en semanas, y descubrió lo mucho que le hacía falta. El aire fresco, el olor de la noche… por que para ella todo tenía un olor en específico, y disfrutaba cada uno. La dulzura del sol, la frescura de la lluvia y en especial el agridulce de la noche. Así es, para Hinamori Momo, la noche olía agridulce.

Con lo tarde que era, y tal vez mezclado con un poco de buena suerte, no se topó a nadie camino al edificio. Avanzó cómo lo que había estado siendo hasta el momento; un fantasma. Incluso se habían preguntado si ella en verdad había sobrevivido a la estocada del traidor… ese traidor…

"Aizen-tai…"

No. Ya no.

El dolor del vacío en su pecho era demasiado. Dolía la traición, dolía su ausencia, dolía lo que había hecho antes de todo, y en especial dolía el saber que ella había actuado cómo una traidora ya dos veces con la misma persona. Él le dolía, en la misma medida en que lo había admirado.

Pero estaba fuera del cuarto por una razón; dejar de pensar precisamente en aquello que la lastimaba tanto y concentrarse en algo que la sanara. Buscaría una cura desde las alturas.

Obviamente no caminó con lentitud por los pasillos. Aún estaba la posibilidad de que alguien la viera. Se deslizó rápidamente por las calles vacías e iluminadas por la luna del Seireitei hasta la división diez. Sin duda, era la más alta. Se sintió en suficiente buena condición cómo para subir con shunpo, y así lo hizo; edificio por edificio, hasta que llegó a lo más alto.

Descubrió que si se quedaba parada sentía vértigo, por lo que primero se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus manos frente suyo y quedando cómo un gatito. Lentamente y con los ojos cerrados fue dejando caer su peso boca abajo, hasta que quedó toda tendida, con el filo del techo a la altura de su nariz.

La torre era cómo un prisma; alto y de punta chata, a diferencia de las otras construcciones del lugar, que tenían un tejado en punta. Era amplia y acogedora, con una pequeña puerta que daba al interior. Irónicamente, la torre era de diez pisos.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a sentirse arrepentida por subir tanto. Su propio cuarto también tenía suficiente altura. Pero no. No se iría, no se echaría para atrás otra vez. Ya estaba allí y tenía un propósito; buscar. Abrió los ojos y miró el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella.

El seireitei en sí siempre le pareció aburrido y gris. Todos los edificios iguales, con la única variación de la altura. Todos de los mismos colores, todos con el mismo diseño. Calles paralelas y perpendiculares, pero todas terminaban teniendo simetría. No era feo, solo monótono.

Pero con la luz de la luna y el olor de la noche se creaban hermosos efectos plateados. Aparentemente de noche las calles del Seireitei tomaban otras formas; formas bizarras pero liadísimas. Dejaba de ser simétrico y gris para tornarse solo equilibrado y plateado. Las sombras de los mismos edificios causaban que hasta la más infame esquina del escuadrón once se viera misteriosa y profunda. Incluso parecían varias los colores. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar en donde vivía.

Y las pocas luces pertenecientes al distrito del Rukongai más cercano a las bardas del seireitei parecían luciérnagas desde su altura. Junto todo, se asemejaba a un lago de plata con miles de bichitos brillantes volando en torno a él. Era muy hermoso.

¿Y era esa la razón por la que iba a luchar? ¿Para proteger la belleza nocturna del lugar? Ni perdiéndose en las aguas plateadas del fingido lago podía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Es tonto que subas al techo de la torre más alta y te quedes embobada viendo hacia abajo.

Conocía esa voz. Era grave, ruda, masculina y fría. Y era la última voz que quería escuchar en esos momentos. Claro, también conocía a quien pertenecía.

Se limitó a cerrar con fuerza los ojos, regañándose por dentro. Si era su división y él tenía la misma manía de subir a los tejados ¿Por qué no estaría allí? Además, él era capitán. Tenía lógica que no lo hubiera escuchado subir.

No se volvió y es más, trató de esconder discretamente su rostro con el cabello que se había dejado suelto desde hacía un par de días. No permitiría que él la viera en tal estado, por qué aunque le desagradaba admitirlo, se veía fatal; pálida, ojerosa, con el cabello echo un lío y demacrada. Se había vuelto la viva imagen de lo que el tiempo puede causar en un ser vivo.

Con todo, él no se fue. Y ella sabía que quien no tenía por qué estar allí era ella misma; no era su división, no era la hora apropiada y ella no estaba en condiciones. Pero tenía que quedarse.

"_Mirar al cielo…"_ esa era la insinuación del chico.

-El paisaje que hay bajo la altura es impresionante, y siempre lo has visto, pero también el cielo se ve hermoso de noche.

Y tras esas frías palabras desapareció haciendo uso de un shunpo silencioso y volátil. Se esfumó.

Su mete se quedó en blanco por momentos. Nunca supo bien cuantos, y nunca supo bien lo que la motivó a volverse y dejar de darle la espalda al tan famoso cielo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba boca arriba, literalmente deslumbrada.

Ese nuevo paisaje aéreo era mucho más hermoso, y lo embellecía el hecho de saber que el primero dependía de _eso_.

La luna brillaba tanto cómo el sol, y no solo eso; no estaba sola. A su lado había miles de estrellas haciéndole compañía y embelleciéndola aún más.

En un principio el sol la había deslumbrado, captando por completo su atención y borrando de su mente a la luna, o dejándola en segundo plano. Pero ahora que la veía mejor, le resultaba más hermosa, más blanca, pura y brillante. Era cambiante y fría, pero siempre estaba allí.

El sol, imponente y poderoso, a veces era eclipsado por la luna, pequeña, pero fuerte a su manera.

Por que el sol era el pasado, y la luna el futuro.

….

**Y aquí esta… **

**Entendieron el doble sentido, ¿verdad? XD**

**Yo podría alimentarme solo de reviews, ¿sabían?**


	10. Gracias

**: D **

**Escuchando: Blind - LifeHouse.**

**Comiendo: Pues… nada, porque son las… 3:33 XDD**

**Advertencia: Un Angst tremendo, si están deprimidos, mejor ni lo lean XDD –pero dejen review!**

Gracias.

Todo llega a su fin en algún momento. Toshiro lo supo desde que murió, aunque no recordara como, cuando o bajo qué circunstancias, sabía que el sentimiento de frustración que eso le dejo seria duradero.

Años después, descubrió que la felicidad también termina en algún momento. Si bien es frio, si bien es orgulloso, si bien no acepta sus sentimientos abiertamente, él sabe cuándo es feliz.

En el instante en que la Moja-camas anuncio ante él y la abuela que entraría en la Academia Shinigami, una parte de su mundo se quedo quieto. No se destruyó, porque ella seguía allí, seguía presente. Solo se detuvo, ya que el inminente sentimiento de no volverla a ver quebró la felicidad que vivió con ella, mas no le dio fin.

Y, de un momento a otro, volvió a girar, y a velocidades mayores, tan vertiginosas que lograron marearlo; embriagarlo de alegría. La alegría y emoción de esperarla. Porque cada domingo, desde las diez y media hasta el atardecer, ella volvía.

Fue feliz; porque fue como restaurar esa parte del mundo durante las horas que ella pasaba con él, aunque volviera a quedarse quieto cuando llegaba el anochecer y ella se iba con la luz del sol.

Esa felicidad era frágil, y él, en algún rincón de su ser, lo sabía muy bien: incluso la felicidad tiene que terminar.

Y así fue, cuando al siguiente domingo ella no regreso, ni al siguiente, sino hasta un mes después, vestida con un kimono negro, con sus castaños cabellos recogidos en un peinado alto –él había notado como habían estado creciendo-, cubiertos con un pañuelo azul turquesa.

Hablaba torpemente; las palabras se atropellaban en sus labios, temblaba de emoción y, finalmente, reventó de alegría: por fin, luego de más de cinco años estudiando y esforzándose, había logrado graduarse, y con honores. Sus habilidades para Kido consiguieron ponerla en el quinto escuadrón, con Aizen como capitán…

Y allí fue cuando algo dentro de Toshiro hizo click: Aizen, la casi divinidad de Hinamori. Siempre que tenía oportunidad, hablaba de él; de lo grandioso, gentil y fuerte que era, de cómo la había salvado, y de lo… _apuesto_, que le parecía.

No, jamás olvidaría esa última parte. El día en que ella lo mencionó –dicho al azar, mientras se atiborraba de sandia-, él pasó casi una hora ante un espejo, preguntándose que tenía el tal Aizen para entrar en el rango de "Apuesto" de Hinamori. Una voz en su cabeza quiso preguntarle "¿Y yo, también lo soy?", y fue allí cuando, rojo como la sandia que se empachó toda la tarde, congeló el espejo en menos de tres segundos.

Vamos, que eso era una idiotez.

Aizen era el ídolo de Hinamori, de su amiga, de su Moja-camas –porque si él le había puesto el apodo, tenía que ser suya, ¿no?-, y eso no podía cambiarlo. Mas bien, y si ella en verdad le importaba, tenía que estar feliz por su felicidad, y solo esperar que, si bien sabia no sería eterna, al menos durara lo suficiente.

Cuando ella corrió por toda la casa, -luego de dar la noticia a su abuela- buscándolo como maniaca, él ya sabía bien cuáles serian sus palabras y sus actos, a fin de cuentas lo conocía a la perfección. Lo que no se esperaba era que, en cuanto ella lo viera, de abalanzaría sobre su pequeño cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, que decía mucho más que un simple "Te extrañaré".

Ella lloraba de emoción, y explicaba todo rápidamente. Él, por solo segundos, se quedo quieto y petrificado, aturdido por el olor dulce que despedía su piel, preguntándose si en verdad no volvería a verla. Luego de despertar del pequeño letargo que le produjo su presencia tan cerca, la apartó bruscamente, con las mejillas rojas y la vista baja, mientras ella reía nerviosamente y seguía explicándose.

Se dio cuenta, con un grado mínimo de tristeza, que de no ser por Aizen y la felicidad que él había causado en la chica, ella jamás lo habría abrazado así, ella jamás habría estado tan cerca de él, y probablemente… ella jamás habría sido tan feliz. Porque, aunque él quisiera, no podría alegrarla en la misma medida que el capitán.

Y lo agradeció en silencio. Le agradeció al tan Aizen –un completo desconocido, aunque Hinamori hablara tanto de él- la felicidad que le brindo a su amiga, le agradeció cada sonrisa que salía de sus labios cuando comentaba casualmente lo amable que era. Pero le agradeció sobre todo el abrazo que ella le dio, porque aunque era de despedida, también fue gracias a él.

Había un sentimiento que no había experimentado en la vida o la muerte, algo similar a lo que lo motivo a congelar el espejo; detrás de toda esa gratitud, él, Hitsugaya Toshiro, también sentía unos celos tan grandes, que habría ido al famoso Seireitei a dejarle claro al famoso Aizen quien había conocido primero a Hinamori.

Pero más tarde, ahora quería ahogarse en su propia gratitud, y en el deje de aroma durazno en su ropa.

**Si… bueno… Es que está lloviendo, y ya saben… todo es gris por aquí… D:**

**Si les gustó; dejan Review. Si no; dejan review. Si debería ir a la farmacia por antidepresivos…,**

**Dejan un Review!**

**Oh, por cierto que el lunes es mi cumpleaños… y buenoooo, los reviews no se envuelven, pero ah como alegran, No?**


	11. Sensibillity

**E S C U C H A N D O: Canvas – Imogen Heap.**

**T O M A N D O: un vaso de leche tibia con azúcar y vainilla… lo tomo todas las noches, enserio, de lo contrario tengo pesadillas… soy estúpida.**

Sensibility.

Todo ser humano tiene debilidades; físicas, psicológicas, sentimentales, racionales, lógicas, o personales. Nadie es cien por ciento fuerte ante todo, ni siquiera Hitsugaya Toshiro.

El chico prodigio; saltó por la academia con elegancia y a una gran altura por encima de todos, corrió a través de los puestos ordinarios en los escuadrones, para posicionarse con vertiginosa velocidad y habilidad como capitán, siendo solo un niño. Poseedor de la Zanpakuto tipo hielo más poderosa de toda la S.S. El chico es una caja de sorpresas, y aun tiene potencial para explotar.

¿Cuál es, entonces, su debilidad? Pues bien, el talón de Aquiles para este niño genio es lo que muchos consideran normal; sentimientos.

Porque para él, los sentimientos son criaturas extrañas, con patas de más y ojos de menos, que a pesar de lo intrigantes que resultan para el mundo, no merecen su atención. No son tan especiales. Aun así, todos tienen a estos bizarros animalitos encerrados, y la debilidad en él está en no saber tratar con los suyos.

Para guiarlo en el largo camino de "El cuidado de tus sentimientos" que tenia por recorrer, solo había una persona; una chica con todos sus animalitos bien amaestrados, dulce y frágil. Su amiga de toda la muerte; Hinamori Momo.

Pero últimamente, hablarle se ha vuelto complicado. Cuando la ve, se queda prendido de sus gestos, si alguien la molesta, aun cuando solo es una broma, siente como su mascota interna –sentimientos- se pone como fiera, y quiere destazar todo a su paso. Si ella ríe, a él de dan ganas de sonreír. Si llora, él quiere darle el mundo para calmarla.

Todo es complicado, así que lo mejor ha sido elegir comentarle las sensaciones ya descritas. Pero, por motivos más allá de su conocimiento –léase: instinto-, algo le dice que no debe mencionarle que es ella quien des cadena semejantes reacciones, al menos no hasta saber lo que son.

La idea brotó cuando estaban comiendo sandia, como hacía ya años que no cumplían esa tradición. En un momento los cosquilleos al verla llevarse la fruta a los labios fueron tales, que no pudo evitar doblegar su orgullo.

-Hinamori –comenzo seguro, con vos templada y tanquila, como siempre-, ¿Podriamos hablar de _eso_?

-¿ESO? –La chica se estremeció-, Hitsugaya-kun, sabes que odio las películas de terror… -noto la mirada que él le lanzo, como diciendo "O eres muy tonta, o quieres hacerte la graciosa, para lo cual no tienes talento", y repuso avergonzada-, Ah... O-oh, "Eso" –hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos, pegajosos por la sandia-. Claro, sabes que siempre te escucho.

-P-pues bueno… -Toshiro respiro hondo, buscando palabras correctas-. Últimamente, cuando estoy con una persona tengo… reacciones extrañas… molestas, para ser sincero. Me incomoda ver_la _a los ojos, y no me agrada que otros hombres _se le_ acerquen… Estar con _ella_ es tan cómodo como fastidioso, porque no me gusta sentir que mi estomago tiembla… -Hizo una pausa, respirando temblorosamente-. Ug, no lo sé…

Hinamori había bajado la mirada, dejando su cabello caer frente a sus ojos y parte de las mejillas, ocultando así su sonrojo. Había dejado de comer en cuanto escuchó que él se estaba refiriendo a una chica; a _otra_ chica.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría, en algún periodo de su vida. Después de todo, vivos o muertos, aun eran seres humanos. Simplemente no sabía si estaba lista para dejarlo ir, para ver como se alejaba de ella, encontraba una "persona especial", y la dejaba de lado…

No, más bien, no _quería_.

-¿Hinamori? –la llamó el chico, viendo que ella no respondía.

-A-ah, es que… buscaba las palabras correctas para decírtelo, Shiro-chan… pues—

-Oye, dejamos el "Shiro-chan" tras hace años ya, ¿no? –sonaba molesto, después de todo, él ya se daba a respetar entre shinigamis inferiores, aunque… a ella nunca la consideraría inferior, no importa el rango.

-Lo siento… -susurró, alterando al chico. Ella nunca solía disculparse.

Pero tiene razón, pensaba Momo, él ya no es ese Shiro-chan, y menos ahora…

-¿Y bien? –casi le exigía.

-Pues… -Hinamori alzo la cabeza, viéndolo a la cara, inclinando un poco el cuello, ya que estaban uno al lado del otro. La luz del atardecer pareció hacer un aureola tras ella, mientras sonreía angelicalmente-, creo que estas enamorado, Hitsugaya-kun.

Él abrió los ojos, con la mente ocupada en lo radiante que su amiga se veía, mientras le daba lo que le equivalía a un diagnostico de muerte. Lo malo, es que él, en efecto, ya estaba muerto.

Así que amor…, pensó. Amor…

Quiso desaparecer, quiso jamás preguntar y seguir con su insignificante vida. No podía, no debía, no lo había planeado;… enamorarse de ella. No de su amiga, no de alguien tan importante.

Por lo que sabía, toda relación amorosa termina en tragedia. Pueden pasar de amigos, a amantes, a enemigos declarados. No quería, en definitiva, terminar su amistad tan duradera con Momo. No quería saber de Amor, y menos con ella.

Y la chica le sonreía tan amable, sin saber el presagio de muerte que se cernía sobre sus cabezas…

-¿Puedo saber quién es? –pregunto ella, agachando la mirada de nuevo, incapaz de verlo a los ojos sin derramarse. Porque dolía, en cierta forma.

Hitsugaya, inexperto como era, no supo mentirle, y cuando lo soltó, Hinamori se abalanzo sobre él.

Si, sería muy "niño-genio-prodigio-afortunado-fortachón", pero seguía siendo un ingenuo en ese campo. Suerte para él, la chica durazno estaba allí para guiarlo. Y ahora más que antes.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;….;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Awww~! Si que estaba de buen humor entonces!**

**Pero ya no.**

**D:**

**Si, ando entre deprimida y enojada… los motivos son complicados… culpa de… bah, para que me explico? No lo merece.**

**Bueeeenop, el domingo… o chance y el sábado, voy a comprar chocolates para… ya saben… ahogar penas? Y eso solo porque soy menor de edad, y no puedo tomar. Estúpidas leyes…**

**Me dejan sus bonitos reviews, y un consejo para seguir viviendo… una razón…. ALGO!**

**D:**

**PD: el Angst esta conmigo, no en el fic, así que agárrense, porque el que el siguiente seguro va a ser todo emo… TT-TT**


	12. I'll Put A Spell On You

**Hooola, gente liiinda y hermoooosa~~**

**Si, como verán –leerán- ya estoy mejor. La realidad es que sus comentarios ayudaron mucho, y, mas que solo animarme, me armaron de valor y arregle mis asuntos yo sola por primera vez en mi vida…**

**Soy una patética dependiente, pero da igual, aun me valgo de la excusa "minoría de edad –aun no llego a los 18"**

**Como sea, el martes pasado Salí con una amiga tan chocolatera como yo y adivinen, compramos truffas de chocolate! Hay de todo; chocolate amargo, con almendras, con leche, blanco… aaaw, que rico! Quiero uno, pero son las doce en punto, y no, no, no esta bien comer chocolate a esta hora!**

**Ya tendre tiempo mañana Muajaja!**

**Ah, bueno, el tema de los chocolates, no? Va una truffa con un chorro de cariño para:**

**Akerovny: ****Kiki-chaaan~~, se que te gusta el chocolate –a quien no?-, así que imagina una truffota especial para ti!Gracias por la dedicatoria en "La fragilidad"!**

**MrCarhol: ****Para ti va un paquetote con gomitas! Hehe, si, también son buenísimas! Claro que todas quisiéramos un protector como Shiro-chan, solo hace falta que leas este cap! ****XD**

**Skyres: ****Si, pues tienes muchísima razón! ****Es malo deprimirse por alguien, pero ya vale, hoy Estoy de muy buen humor, asi que no tocare el tema de las depresiones nunca mas! XD Chocolates para ti!**

**Hinamori-Hitsugaya:**** Hahaha, pues no salió emo, no temais! XD ya he ahogado las penas en cacao –de a montones- y te invito varios! Muchas gracias!**

**miaka-ichiruki: ****Que bueno que te gusto! Ojala igual te guste el chocolate –y vuelvo a decir, a quien rayos no?- Uno para tii!**

**Miko:**** Uuuuna vida muy larga, espero el mundo no se acabe en el 2012 XD. Chocolates deliciosos! Por cierto que me ha gustado mucho tu pen name! XD**

**Bueno, si se preguntan "Y a esta que le pasa, que se pone de pronto a responder los reviews…?" ah pues… no se! xD me ha apetecido, a parte, ustedes lo merecen todo!**

**Ya no los jodo, a lo que nos importa! **

**

* * *

**

I'll put a Spell On you…

_I've been watching your word from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been, secretly falling apart,  
Unseen…_

_

* * *

_

Era un comportamiento de acosador, él lo sabía muy, muy bien, pero no podía hacer nada, o más bien, no había que hacer. Porque sus intenciones no eran enfermizas; él no estaba cerca de ella todo el tiempo –o cuando ella no lo sabía- por razones extrañas, como oler su cabello de cerca, escuchar su voz, saber con quienes hablaba y si le convenían o no, él no hacia eso, ni lo haría…, por más que lo deseara.

Entonces, ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no se había retirado ya? Si ella se despertaba, sería el fin; para él, para su silenciosa preocupación, y para la larguísima amistad que llevaba con ella.

Toshiro estaba –casi- espiando a Hinamori, quien dormía totalmente despatarrada sobre el sofá de su habitación, más que cómoda e inocente. No, no podía dejar de mirarla. Valla chica, ¿verdad? Era llamativa, toda ella. Su inocencia motivaba al mundo entero a cuidar su seguridad, su aspecto frágil y tierno no ayudaban mucho, y aun más, la mala suerte que la pobre criatura se acarreaba eran como la cereza en el helado: Hinamori Momo era una chica que necesitaba –motivaba, impulsaba y casi obligaba- ser cuidada, protegida y vigilada.

Desde que la conoció, hace ya muchísimos años, y por situaciones posteriores al primer encuentro, Toshiro se convenció; esa niña sin duda era débil, físicamente y de carácter. El tipo de personas que tienden a depender de alguien. El tipo de personas que él más odiaba.

Porque, durante toda su infancia, él debió aprender a sobrevivir por cuenta propia, pasar frio, hambre, y desgracias innumerables, para por fin tener un hogar fijo. En cambio, había personitas como ella, quienes por ser lindos, tiernos y afortunados, lograban arrimarse a una casa, ser adoptados y, finalmente, vivir de alguien más.

Aun así, con los años, él se dio cuenta; Hinamori, posiblemente, era la persona más desgraciada sobre la faz de ese mundo. Si algo malo podía pasarle, sin importar las probabilidades o lo insólito de la situación, le pasaba, y multiplicado. Así que la soportó, vivió con ella, se encariñó con ella, y finalmente, terminó siendo un círculo vicioso; una relación entre protector y protegida, que con el tiempo, se torno en algo obsesivo.

Luego de la entrada de ambos al mundo de la guerra, los niveles de estrés de Toshiro subieron a niveles caóticos. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estaba bien? ¿La cuidaban bien? Preguntas formuladas al azar, todas girando en torno a una sola persona. Y al fin, luego de subir tan alto como los limites prejuiciosos de la edad –o la apariencia- se lo permitieron, se dedico a solo observar. Como entre depredador y cuidador.

Trato de estar con ella siempre, para que la relación no se enfriara –porque cuando supo que serian enviados a divisiones separadas, fue como golpearse de frente contra un muro de concreto-, para que supiera que él siempre seria suyo, de cualquier forma. Y, aun así, con el tiempo, no bastó.

Y esa fue la primera vez que sintió celos. Los famosos celos, que rebajan al ser humano –o alma humana- a un nivel casi incivilizado, él los vivió en carne propia, los sufrió. Porque ya no era necesario que él la cuidara, porque ya había alguien más en la vida de ella que podía fungir como protector, y que más bien, tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Aizen Sousuke, capitán y eterno ser divino de Hinamori, además de foco infeccioso para Hitsugaya.

El entrometido hombre robo más que la atención de ella, y aunque era algo que Toshiro ya sabía, e incluso se podría decir, había aceptado, en cuanto ella se convirtió en teniente, la verdad le cayó encima como agua helada, y eso que a él le gustaba el frio.

Hinamori ahora era tan fuerte como para llegar a vice capitana. Ahora tenía a alguien que la protegiera y vigilara día a día, en todo momento. Ahora no era solo su protegida. Ahora la distancia era más grande, a pesar de que, por la situación de rangos, podía verla más seguido. Y eso dolía, tanto que Toshiro quiso matar al castaño cuatro ojos que había interrumpido su amada misión de proteger.

Pero no, él prefirió resignarse, dar pasos hacia tras en vez de adelante, como le hubiera gustado, y mantener un ojo en ella desde muy lejos. Y ella, claro, nunca lo supo.

Los hechos posteriores son bien conocidos; la "muerte", la carta, la acusatoria falsa, la traición…, lo siguiente también.

Dentro, muy, muy dentro de él mismo, sintió una satisfacción insana cuando supo que Aizen se había ido para nunca pisar el suelo de Seireitei, a menos claro, para ser asesinado. Fue como los cinco minutos más al despertar, aun cuando es tarde; sabes que está mal, pero se siente tan locamente bien, que no importa del todo.

Un sentimiento similar, pero reducido, porque ella había salido herida, porque lo había lastimado a él también, y sus palabras dolían más que cualquier cortada; lo había llamado asesino, a él, a su protector invisible. Aun así, él volvía a ser el único, aunque el hecho de que ella estuviera postrada en una cama de hospital hacia todo muy diferente. Otra vez, solo él la cuidaría, solo él la vigilaría y solo él la vengaría. Era parte del trabajo.

Por eso la espiaba, volviendo al tema inicial. Por eso, cada noche que podía, a escondidas de todos, él se escabullía hasta la quinta división, solo a verla dormir, solo para asegurar su bien estar.

Cada noche, él la arropaba, esperando que, quizás, un día, ella despertara y lo viera, y olvidara el resto, y lo descubriera por fin; que él era quien siempre se ocupaba de protegerla, que él era quien, sinceramente, la acompañaría hasta el final, como fuera necesario que ella lo viera; su amigo, su hermano, o su…

Él esperaba que, cuando ella despertara, un hechizo cayera sobre su memoria y percepción del mundo, un embrujo suave, como las mantas que usaba para cubrirla cuando hacia frio, y así, ella se diera cuenta de que lo amaba.

Solo había que esperar.

* * *

_I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you'll see…  
And you realize that you…  
Love…  
Me…_

~Aqualung: Strange & Beautiful~

* * *

**Si… es una canción… que raro de mi, ¿no? La recomiendo, esta preciosa ^^**

**Ya lse agradeci, y ya me voy a dormir, que me estoy quedando ida a ratitos XD**

**Besos y truffas, que tengo muchas!**

**Por cierto, al fin descubri xomo se ponen esas condenadas rayitas para separar notas de fic XD  
**


	13. Canvas

**Hola, bellas lectoras! Canvas significa lienzo, pero no tiene ese titulo por el significado de la palabra en si, sino por una canción de Imogen Heap, que se llama así. Se las recomiendo ^^  
**

**Oh, y les traigo noticia! Durante las próximas dos semanas desde este viernes no estare presente… uuu, me disolveré con el aire y no sabran nada de mi~~~~**

**Haha, no, voy de vacaciones! Es un momento raro para salir, no? Pero da igual, mis tios creen que debo tener una celebración de algún tipo por mis 15 y bueeeh… dado que no hice absolutamente nada… adivinen a donde voy? A playa del Carmen! : D dos meses tarde, pero y que?**

**Bueno, ya no jodo. Disfrutad, amantes del HitsuHina! Ya tendrán mas de mi hasta abajo!

* * *

**

Canvas.

¿Como había llegado hasta allí…? O claro, caminando… pero... ¿Por qué no había echado a correr? ¿Por qué rayos?

Ah… es que se siente tan bien. Está lloviendo, si, con que es por eso… que extraña mi manía de mojarme con la lluvia.

Debo aprender a evitarla antes que se convierta en tormenta, o un día pescare un verdadero resfriado… pero, mientras el agua siga cayendo sobre mi piel, pegando mechones de cabello en mi cara, y juntando la ropa con mi cuerpo… mientras no pueda evitar esos simples placeres naturales, tampoco podre evitar amarla.

Si pudiera contarlas… cada gotita que cae está más fría que la anterior, y el viento sopla cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más violento… como si quisiera volarme con él… y como me gustaría permitírselo…

Ya esta, estoy embelesada. Sé que, aunque lo intente, o aunque quiera intentarlo de verdad, no podría alejarme. Aquí, en medio del campo de entrenamiento… debería rendirme, el Bankai tal vez sea algo que va mas allá de mi misma, pero quiero seguir adelante, hacerme fuerte, y liderar la división desde el puesto adecuado, no como su reemplazo…

El reemplazo de él…

Será mejor despejar mi cabeza, si, será mejor agitarla, salpicar y mojar las plantas que ya están salpicadas y mojadas. Agitar la cabeza hasta sacudir los pensamientos inútiles. Él ahora es inútil para mí, no me sirve…

Y vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza, no tengo remedio ¿verdad? Duro con el masoquismo.

Valla, mi cabello está muy mojado ya. Incluso lo que siempre va cubierto con un pañuelo se empapo. ¿Ya que importa? Aquí no hay nadie viéndome, no hará daño soltarlo.

Nunca me gusto mi cabello, siempre tan liso, tan oscuro, y tan normal. Acostumbraba llevarlo en dos coletas bajas, escasas –porque para colmo crece con asombrosa lentitud-, pero no bastaba para esconderlo, así que mejor un peinado alto y bien recogido…

Nah, ya no. Cuando alzo los brazos para soltarlo siento gotitas escurrir dentro de mis mangas, deslizarse por mi piel, rápidas y frías. Es agradable.

Listo, esta suelto. Pesado, largo, negro y suelto. Aburrido. Como envidio el cabello de Rangiku, es tan diferente… tan ondulado y escandaloso… igual a ella. Entonces, si mi cabello es liso y negro, ¿significa que soy recatada y sencilla? ¿Normal?

Hago una mueca: por eso mismo no me gusta.

Se siente incomodo en la espalda, ahora que el cabello va suelto y libre por allí, pero lo dejo de lado mientras alzo la cabeza y miro al cielo. La lluvia entra en mis ojos y escurre por las orillas, como si llorara. Ya no voy a llorar, después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no tengo más lágrimas que dar al mundo, y no quiero hacerlo.

Siempre la pequeña tímida Momo, la inocente e ingenua Momo, la débil Momo. Babosos, se han creado una imagen de mi incorrecta solo porque soy amable y sumisa. No voy a cambiar quien soy para probar nada, pero puedo demostrar que se equivocan al creerme frágil.

Abro los ojos, aun con la cabeza hacia arriba, y veo las gotas caer. Se ve gracioso; como aparecen de la nada desde un bloque gris y homogéneo, hasta estrellarse rápidamente contra algo, rompiéndose y salpicando todo. Me parecen bonitas. Es como si un lienzo escurriera pintura hermosa y fresca.

¡Oops, he soltado mi pañuelo para el pelo! Y allá va, con la lluvia, y el viento, y todo eso. Vuela lejos, objeto banal; no pienso buscarte.

¿Cuánto seguirá lloviendo? Siento que la naturaleza me retiene aquí, y sé que voy a enfermarme, y que quizás hasta me estén buscando, ya que llevo toda la tarde fuera y nadie sabía… oh, hasta ahora caigo en cuenta lo mal que hice… ya pediré disculpas luego.

Mi estomago ruge, y vuelvo a agradecer estar sola, porque hace un ruido increíblemente fuerte, y no lo culpo; no he comido en todo el día.

¿Qué debería hacer de cenar? A estas alturas ya erguí mi cabeza, con todo y pelo en la cara, que, Dios, es terriblemente espeso. Como lo odio.

Acabo de recordar que hay ingredientes para Tempura en mi casa, y que acabo de comprar duraznos y sandia en el Rukongai. Será una gran cena, pienso mientras mi estomago secunda la opinión.

Y entre todo esto la lluvia ha dejado de caer con tanta fuerza, aunque aún hay mucho viento. Debió mover las nubes de tormenta hacia otra dirección… voy a extrañar la lluvia por hoy. De igual forma planeo quedarme hasta que la última gota caiga.

Rayos, ahora tengo frio y hambre.

-¡Hinamori! –me llaman, y se exactamente quién es. No me explico porque no note su presencia antes, si es tan única.

Vuelvo mi cabeza y allí estas, Shiro-chan, y traes contigo al objeto banal que escapo de mis manos hace rato, pero veo que estas seco. No quiero saber porque, ¿Qué importa? Solo puedo verte a ti.

Te sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mientras siento gotitas escurrir desde mis pestañas. Otra vez parece que lloro… no quiero que pienses que lloro.

En un segundo ya estas frente a mí. Eres rápido y pequeño, aun más que yo, pero has comenzado a crecer, y ya prácticamente me alcanzas. Tu cabello alocado y blanquito queda más arriba que mi cabeza, pero sabes que eso no cuenta, porque está en puntas y parado.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces? –casi estas gritando, y creo, estoy segura, que cualquier otra persona te tendría miedo, con esa cara de enfado. Yo te sigo sonriendo-. Vamos, Hinamori, que estas empapada ¿es que no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad? Dime ¿Qué hará tu división si su único superior se enferma?

-No te preocupes por mí, nunca me ha dado un resfriado –digo con desenfado, mientras me miras osco. Si, Shiro-chan, yo sé que es preocupación y no enojo lo que hay en tu voz, y eso, el saberlo y notarlo, llena mi pecho de una calidez enorme y abrasadora.

-¿Quién se preocupa? –alzas la voz, enojado, y desvías la mirada. Yo suelto una risita que, luego de un rato, considero tonta- Pues llevas toda la tarde fuera, Matsumoto ha estado jodiendo con buscarte. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando voy caminando y esto –alzas el pañuelo azul, sucio y mojado- se estrella contra mi cara.

Suelto una fuerte risotada, y es que solo imaginar tu cara y tu expresión es más que cómico.

Escucho que sueltas un bufido, como niño pequeño haciendo rabieta.

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun, pero… me distraje entrenando –quisiera llamarte de nuevo Shiro-chan, pero eso solo puedo hacerlo en mi cabeza. Además, tu apellido sin honoríficos ya te hace enojar bastante.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? –comienzas, y yo tomo una bocanada de aire lista para recitarlo antes que tu-. Es-

-Es Hitsugaya-Taicho –termino la frase por ti-, ya se, ya se, tienes razón –igual sabes que eso nunca, siempre seré tu amiga antes que una subordinada.

Me miras de arriba a abajo, con ojos fríos y calculadores, y creo que ya lo veo venir ¿Vas a seguir regañándome?

-Hmp

Y después de tu monosílabo, te quitas el haori de capitán –tu adoradísimo haori- y me lo pones en los hombros, desviando la mirada nuevamente, con algo que –no puedo creer lo que veo- parece ser sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Dicen que los tontos no se resfrían, pero yo no les creo –dices como toda explicación-. Vámonos.

Comienzas a caminar, y yo, detrás de ti, veo cada vez más grande y fuerte tu espalda ¿Qué ha sido del pequeño monstruo come sandia que conocí? Pues ahora es todo un capitán, temido y respetado, incluso admirado.

No puedo evitarlo, quiero, de verdad que sí, pero es inútil ir contra ello. Así que, disimuladamente, mientras te sigo con mayor lentitud, huelo tu amado haori. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando del olor a limpio con un toque de menta y creo que… si, como a te verde. Huele muy bien…

¡Dios, si voltearas justo ahora…! Sería demasiado vergonzoso para volverte a dirigir la palabra, al menos por un tiempo.

Sonrío con nostalgia; incluso tu olor ha cambiado. Antes era algo como… sandia fermentada, si, y con tierra mojada. Eras un niño muy sucio.

-¿Quieres mover esas piernitas de niña, Moja-camas? – ¡oh, el apodo! ¿Te parece gracioso? Fue un accidente de lo más absurdo y vergonzoso, y claro, tú tenías que salir con tu gracia.

-¡Shiro-chan! –te contraataco, se que te molesta sobremanera. Corro hasta estar a tu alcance, y aunque quiero tomarte de la mano, me aferro a tu haori con fuerza. Ojala pudiera olerlo de nuevo.

Te sonrío abiertamente, para demostrarte que aun soy yo, la niña Moja-camas de siempre, tu amiga, tu hermana, o lo que tú quieras; lo que sea. Quiero estar para ti, y así como tú has mejorado y me has protegido, quiero ser fuerte para que no te vuelvas a poner en riesgo por mí. Y quiero alcanzarte.

-Nee, Shiro-chan –me miras ligeramente, con una sonrisa de lado tan frívola y pequeña, que pocos podrían notarla- ¡Te invito a cenar Tempura! Te daré toda la sandia que tengo en casa si aceptas.

-Mmmmh… -te lo piensas, la sandia es un buen chantaje contigo- ¿Por qué no? Pero me devolverás ese haori limpio, que lo estás empapando.

Te sonrió mientras me miras con esa cara de "Eres tonta pero linda, y eso no tiene remedio". Y sé que por eso no puedo quererte más.

Si, la lluvia se siente muy bien.

* * *

**Awww, yo en lo personal quede muy feliz! Vale la pena sentirme tan mojada y sucia XP Creo que, de todos los que he escrito, es mi favorito! Ah! Hinamori no sabe lo que es el pelo chino! :x  
**

**Pues…. Estaba yo dibujando en el parque (¿?) y que me empieza a llover! : D. No me dio la gana correr hasta mi casa, aunque esta muy cerca, y pronto la lluvia se volvió una tormenta horrenda! D: Me empape.**

**Bueno, mientras dejaba que el agua me mojara todita, se me ocurrió este One-shoot, con Hinamori's POV y toda la cosa XD. Ya saben como es la inspiración, cuando llega no hay que ignorarla! Así que apenas puse un pie en mi casa corri al ordenador y aquí estoy, escribiendo como posesa.**

**Incluso moje el teclado, todo mi pelo y mi ropa están bien, bien frios y escurren~~  
**

**Estoy queriendo estornudar, así que voy a darme un baño. Dejen reviews bonitos para cuando vuelva, y prometo esta vez responder todos por MP's :D **

**Gracias por leer! =3 –aww, cara de conejo- **


	14. Cuestiones1: Cuestion de una Mentirosa

**Escuchando: Mad Girl -Emilie Autumn**

**Wolas... dios, me acabo de despertar del sopor que dejan las vacaciones, no lo han sentido? iiiii, es horrible DX**

**Vale, ustedes lean, y abajo explico la rareza del fic.**

* * *

Cuestión de una mentirosa.

Tocas a la puerta, y ya saben que eres tú incluso desde antes que te posicionaras frente a la división. Tu energía es simplemente única y cálida, y es imposible que él no la note. Te dejan pasar, y entras feliz de estar viva, con esa aura color durazno a tú alrededor, y una radiante sonrisa.

Pero no notas nada. Porque eres perceptiva, pero inocente, y cuando sus miradas se encuentran prefieres pensar que fue un error, que él no te estaba mirando fijamente, como hace un enamorado, sino que miraba atrás de ti, en un punto más lejano. Te engañas.

Toshiro es tu amigo y ya, se preocupa por ti como lo hace Rangiku, o Renji, o Kira, o como alguna vez lo hizo tu capitán. No es especial, no hay nada más allá de los sentimientos de amistad, o incluso hermandad. Prefieres pensar en él como un hermano.

Eres tonta, y una mentirosa.

¿Cómo te has atrevido a mentirte así, a tales grados, a ti misma? Miéntete, di que él no te importa demasiado, di que sus ojos no te disparan, te perforan y te dejan prendida. Di lo que quieras y justifícate, pero a mi no me engañas, porque te conozco mejor que nadie, mejor que él o que tú misma.

Aunque puedo reprocharte en silencio desde tu cabeza durante horas, ahora estas tranquila y contenta; el día ha ido bien, y quieres pasar el ocaso con ellos, con tus amigos. Me callo, pero aun así no dejo de especular…

… y es que no tienes toda la culpa. Puedes mentirte, y eso si es reprochable, pero no eres la única. Porque no lo sabes; no puedes notarlo, siendo que eres tan ingenua, pero él está sufriendo. Le esta doliendo; siempre que desvías la mirada, siempre que lo estigmatizas como hermano, a él le duele.

Me parece admirable. Aun cuando eres un caso perdido –desde mi punto de vista-, él no te deja ir. No va a permitir que te enamores de alguien, hasta que haya reunido el valor suficiente para confesarlo, y si lo rechazas –creo que lo harías, porque eres tonta-, él no desistirá, y te cuidara siempre.

También me parece injusto…

Mis pensamientos te llegan, y me callas mentalmente. "¿Por qué injusto?" preguntas "¿Qué es injusto?"

_Ciega insensible_ te respondo cortante, pues me molesta que no lo notes.

Es injusto que en una relación, que fácilmente podría ser utópica y perfecta, de dos personas que se quieren mutuamente, terminemos sufriendo cuatro.

Porque tú no lo sabes, no lo notas, y te mientes, pero aquí más de dos almas están sufriendo, se contienen. Nos sería más fácil si ustedes no fueran idiotas.

* * *

**Ehehehe, a que es raro? bueno, les cuento dos cosas sobre esto:**

**1: El narrador es una adivinanza XD. Sooo, adivinen =.= se trata de alguien que conoce a Momo mejor incluso que Shiro-chan XD y siempre esta con ella. (o mejor dicho, _en ella_) **

**2: Esta es la primera parte, luego subo la segunda XD Asi les quedara mas claro el punto de todo esto.**

**Bueh, no estoy de muy buen humor. Algo deprimida, se podria decir -Si, DE NUEVO-. Es culpa de las clases de piano, como me joden la existencia. **

**Sus reviews curan lo que el piano friega, asi que dejen varios. (Por lo menos mas que en el capitulo pasado! TT-TT -Gracias, MrCarhol!-)  
**


	15. Cuestiones2: Cuestion de Gustos

**Buenas damas! -porque me supongo que no tenemos caballeros por aqui...-, les traigo la segunda parte de esas cuestiones... **

**Siii, voy de paso, lo siento si no respondo! .**

**A demas estoy enojada -... yo y mis estados de animo cambiantes-, y no quiero transmitir mis emociones negativas al fic, que por una vez, no esta muy angustioso =.=**

**Asi que disfruten, coman chocolate, vivan la vida, y -ya vieron el anime y el manga?- odiemos a Tite Kubo y su inmensa hueva... que publicar un manga no es lo mismo que un fic!  
**

* * *

Cuestión de gustos.

No te gusta. No te gusta gustarle, ni te gusta saberlo. No te gusta sentir su mirada atenta y mal disimulada sobre nosotros, Maestro. No te gusta la sensación cálida y al mismo tiempo estremecedora que esto te provoca, aunque es agradable. No te gusta que te guste.

Lo sé bien. El terremoto que hay en tu cabeza siempre que la vez, o que miras el reloj –que marca las seis siempre para ti-, anticipas el atardecer y con ello su llegada, el contraste de emociones en ti –en nosotros-; no te gusta.

Porque ella siempre esta en tu mente, y eso no te gusta. Aparece cuando estas quedándote dormido, justo antes de que tus ojos se cierren, allí esta su imagen, sonriente, o con gesto de puchero –ese que a mi tanto me molesta por infantil, y que a ti tanto te gusta, aunque claro, no te guste admitirlo.

Y aquí se repite de nuevo: ella toca a la puerta, aunque ya la habíamos sentido desde hacia un tiempo, espera a que le permitas pasar y entra alegre. No te gusta la ola de calor frio que recorre cada milímetro de tu cuerpo cuando oyes el "_toc-toc_" que hasta te es familiar –cotidiano, más bien. De todos los días a las seis de la tarde-, es más; lo odias. Detestas que sea placentero todo en ella.

Te muestras frio, aunque la miras furtivamente. Ella te parece tonta y linda, desde siempre te parece tonta y linda, y así seguirá siendo. Inocente y crédula. Las cualidades que mas odias, que más te _disgustan_ usualmente, están todas juntas en ella. Y detestas que por ser precisamente ella, lo puedas perdonar.

Es imposible que me lo ocultes, Maestro. Es imposible mentirme sobre ti mismo. Puedes engañar al Gotei, a tu subordinada mas metiche y perspicaz, e incluso a ella, pero no a mi. No a una parte de tu alma. Porque lo comprendo.

Porque Tobiume me causa una fascinación tan desagradable como a ti Hinamori. Tampoco me gusta: no nos gustan, pero las amamos.

¿Y qué hay de malo? Pienso en voz alta, y el eco resuena en las paredes de tu mente, que suele estar toda concentrada en ella. No me respondes, pero la misma ola estremecedora y ardiente nos recorre la espina dorsal, así que supongo que eso basta como respuesta, por ahora.

"Y Maestro, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero creo que son tontos…, o al menos usted." Me atrevo a regresar con el tema. "¿Por qué?" preguntas en lugar de molestarte, casi con curiosidad.

Porque para ustedes es fácil.

Sigues sin entender. Y el prodigio eres tú, Maestro. Resulta que son físicamente compatibles. Resulta que se tienen al alcance de la mano; que basta con estirar los brazos para tocarse. Resulta que el asunto es mutuo, aunque finjas que no, y te engañes.

No como nosotros, no como con Tobiume. Sin tu Hinamori, sin que la abraces y protejas, yo no podría abrazarla y protegerla a ella. A "mi" ella.

Ni a ti ni a mí nos gusta, pero así es, y en este caso no podemos luchar contra ello. Aunque ustedes parecen intentarlo. Por eso son tontos.

* * *

**Seguro ya saben todo, seguro ya lo descifraron... que de hecho muchas lo habian hecho desde el capitulo anterior, que lindo! ^^**

**Ejemh, se que visualizar a Hyorinmaru con Tobiume esta cabron -animaron muy altote al hombre/dragon-, pero no los piensen en su figura materializada, sino como extenciones del alma de Momo y Shiro-chan XDD. Tiene sentido que esten relacionados... de hecho, en el relleno este, yo pense que iba a haber al menos una mencion chiquitiiiita... pero ni madres, no TV Tokyo? mmmmh**

**Bueno, gracias por leer! **

**PD: les traigo un par de regalos. Miren, me encontre estos AMV's HitsuHina GENIALES aunque algo tragicos... ya saben... del ultimo capitulo del anime =.=, asi que si, si no lo han visto, o no han leido el manga numero 392 -en la numeracion nueva-, esto no es "un" spoiler cualquiera, nooo, es EL spoiler :**

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v =X2BFmj- vLXs&feature =related

http: / . com/ watch?v =wnZAwJ YzEiA&feature =mfu_in_order& playnext=1& videos= Yb1iaNfknW8

**Como me jode que FanFiction no acepte links =.=, Lo sientooo, habra que hacer un esfruecito y borrar los espacios, pero de verdad vale la pena, las canciones, los efectos, y todo esta muy bien, aunque sean algo cortos. Me avisan si no se ve =.=', y si les gustaron : D**

**Besos!  
**


	16. Polvo de Estrellas

**Nooo, esto no es una ilucion, no es un suenio~~~ es la REALIDAD! Estoy acualizando! OMG! =w=**

**Wow, miren a quien trajo el... anio nuevo? Si bueno, no queria que el anio terminara y esto se viera tan olvidado e_e**

**No tengo perdon U_u, pero la buena noticia es que ya hice otros tantos Drabbles y Oneshoots... asi que bueeeno, ya no se vera tan triste y solo este fic :E**

**E S C U H A N D O::: Telescope Eyes - Eisley (Muy bonita, y algo graciosa, la recomiendo :E)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Polvo de estrellas.

Corrías, Hinamori, como si tu vida se fuera en ello. Estabas escapando de la academia en ese momento. Por supuesto, solo eras una mocosa que sabe muy poco del mundo, así que pronto te descubrieron. Entonces rogaste, llorabas incluso, pidiendo de rodillas que te dejaran salir solo unas horas, que volverías al anochecer. No tenías tiempo para esperar hasta el día libre.

Suertuda de ti, enterneciste a los guardias con tus lloriqueos, y pronto ya estabas corriendo como posesa en dirección a la casita entre el bosque, en el distrito uno. Más buena suerte que vivieras tan cerca del Seireitei.

Llegaste sudando, temblorosa, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin luz alguna. La puerta estaba sin seguro, y en todo caso aquella era tu casa. Entraste rápidamente, creyendo que corrías, cuando en realidad solo andabas tropezando. Y entre la oscuridad una luz se divisó; velas amontonadas alrededor de dos siluetas pequeñas. Tu corazón dio un vuelco y caíste de rodillas por fin.

Tu abuela estaba muriendo. _Su_ abuela los estaba abandonando.

También Shiro-chan, tu también sufrías. Escuchaste pasos apresurados, sentiste la energía de Momo desde antes que ella sintiera la tuya. Limpiaste las lágrimas rápidamente antes que ella lo notara. Porque seguramente estaba llorando también, más que tu y mas desesperadamente. Debías der fuerte; un pilar para que ella no se hundiera. Porque Moja-camas tiene esa tendencia a depender de los demás.

Y aquella tarde estaba lloviendo como pocas veces. El agua había mojado a quien ahora se arrastraba gateado y sollozando hasta llegar a tu lado, y el silencio tomaste su mano, fría, y la estrechaste fuertemente, mientras Hinamori acariciaba los canos cabellos de la anciana.

Sus labios partidos y arrugados formaron las palabras "Los quiero" un par de veces, "Gracias" y finalmente un agridulce "Adiós". Entonces, poco a poco, como si fuera magia, la abuela que los había criado y amado como nietos propios cerró los ojos, en paz y silencio, para comenzar a evaporarse en el aire. Polvo de estrellas que se alzaba por sobre sus cabezas y atravesaba el techo, para llegar al infinito cielo lluvioso. Una constelación brillante en su propia casa, nebulosa y muy bonita, de aspecto eterno.

Porque las almas no mueren, solo se desintegran para ir más lejos de lo imaginado, a un lugar donde nadie puede acompañarlas, y volver a vivir. Hinamori y Hitsugaya querían convencerse que su abuela no estaba muriendo, que simplemente viviría de nuevo, en un mundo donde ellos no podrían alcanzarla hasta mucho tiempo después.

Pobres, pobres niños. Abandonados ahora a su suerte. El chico al que todo mundo temía y rechazaba, la pequeña ingenua de quien todos se aprovechaban. Ambos se quedaron en el cuarto vacio, las flamitas de las velas se apagaron de golpe gracias al viento, y la oscuridad amenazó con tragárselos.

Asustados, temiendo por la soledad que se les venía encima sin el pilar que la anciana representaba, se abrazaron mutuamente como si solo existieran ellos dos. Era tu dolor, Shiro-chan, el dolor de Hinamori también. Y las lágrimas de Momo mojaron la cara de su querido Toshiro como si fueran de él. Entonces lo notaron los dos, en un momento brillante que los salvo de ser devorados por completo: se tenían mutuamente. Gracias a eso no estaban solos. De hecho, jamás lo estuvieron.

Su abuela siempre se los dijo, pequeños niños, siempre les habló con palabras dulces, recitando la misma poesía una y otra vez: Los lazos que se han formado entre ustedes serán su nuevo salvavidas cuando abuelita se haya ido, decía ella.

En ese entonces, Hinamori vería a Shiro-chan con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojizas, mientras él desviaría la vista, incomodo, y vagaría por el bosque como de costumbre.

Ahora entendían mejor las palabras, ahora conocían de primera mano lo que podía doler la pérdida de un ser tan amado, y se prometieron mutuamente, en silencio y solo con abrazos, que lo superarían juntos.

Que estaban juntos en la oscuridad y eso sería suficiente para iluminar su camino, ¿verdad?

Escuchaste a Hinamori estornudar tímidamente, apretándose más a ti y temblando de frio. Sabias que tu energía era helada, sabias que ella se enfermaría si pasaba mucho más tiempo a tu lado, tan cerca, al igual que la abuela. Pero fuiste egoísta y no la apartaste, muy por el contrario, te atreviste a frotar tus manos en su espalda, esperando que la fricción la calentara un poco.

Ella sonrió por primera vez en todo el día, acurrucándose en tu pecho, tarareando la canción que abuelita les cantaba para dormir, logrando que ambos cerraran los ojos.

Y en ese momento, al fin, ninguno tuvo frio.

* * *

**Ah, me he encariniado con este tipo de narracion... viva la segunda persona! me he enamorado! (?)**

**Aunque no me termino de convencer el drabble este en si... bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes :D  
**

**Muuuuy feliz anio! No se yo como les habra ido, pero aqui yo soy cerdo -signo del zodiaco chino- y me fue bastante mal en cieeertos aspectos... este es el anio del tigre -por eso me fue mal "tigrecerdo"-, no se acaba hasta febrero, pero ya falta menos :E**

**Les deseo un bonito 2011, en la cena de anio nuevo ocmere pasteles, MUCHOS pasteles, asi que estoy feliz :DD**

**Vivan en paz, y jamas crean los rumores del 2012 :E**

**Besotes!  
**


	17. Quémese después de leerse

La viiirgen, miren a quien ha traido el viento! :D Tengo excusas, pero no son lo suficientemente buenas XD

La verdad, me distraje con un anime llamado Gintama (buenisimo por cierto, muy divertido), y me desconecte un rato de Bleach y sus fics XD Pero heme aqui! de vuelta, para quitarles el aliento y arrancarles un suspiro con muuucho fluff HitsuHina :DD

Escuchando: **Now the one you once loved is leaving**, de **Lydia**

* * *

Quémese después de leerse.

* * *

El día que el sol parpadeó.

-Carta a Hinamori Momo-

¿Cómo van las cosas, Momo? Has despertado ahora; toda tú debes apestar a hospital, la luz debe lastimar tus ojos, y seguramente te cuesta leer esto, pero te pido que lo intentes. He hecho letras normales y no en caligrafía, exclusivamente para que sea menos difícil que leas, así que pon atención.

No puedo mirarte a la cara ahora, y tampoco hay palabras para expresar cuanto lo lamento. La sola idea de escribirte "Perdón" me da nauseas: no basta, no es una buena palabra para ti.

Creo que me explico mejor al decirte que, aun cuando han pasado ya varias semanas –cerca de cinco, si no me equivoco- todavía tengo sueños (pesadillas) donde mis manos están empapadas de tu sangre.

Conociéndote –y creo que lo hago mejor que muchos- enterarte de esto debe causar alguna mella en tu cerebrito. Yo lo llamo complejo de culpa, y lo has tenido desde el primer día que nos conocimos: siempre logras estresarte, culparte y lastimarte por lo que los demás hacen.

Pero esta vez no te lo permito, Moja-camas. Esta vez tú eres tan inocente como siempre, y has terminado tan manchada como siempre. Lo que es peor: esta vez ayude de alguna manera grotesca a ensuciarte.

Y si la palabra "Perdón" sigue sin ser adecuada para mi, mucho menos para ti. Quiero demostrarte esto de la mejor manera, y este idioma es simplemente inapropiado.

Ayer pasó algo curioso. Mientras hacia la parte del papeleo que pertenece a Matsumoto –como siempre, pero desde que Gin murió y las cosas tomaron esta forma no puedo gritarle más. Creo que al menos le daré un tiempo para sonreír de nuevo ¿me ayudarías a animarla? Me dan escalofríos cuando la veo con la mirada perdida-, y ella pasaba el día en los campos de entrenamiento, algo golpeó la ventana que está justo detrás de mi escritorio.

Me dio un buen susto, así de metido en mi trabajo estaba. Tanto que tendré que admitir –pero solo contigo- que brinque sobre la silla.

Primero pensé en dejarlo estar, pero la paranoia es uno de mis puntos débiles, así que abrí la ventana y asome medio cuerpo. ¿Adivinas qué encontré, Momo? Me topé con que el árbol de duraznos que plantaste el primer día que entré al decimo escuadrón –hace ya tantos años que parece otra vida- había dado frutos. Floreó mientras yo estaba en el mundo real, y seguidamente dio los duraznos. Sin embargo estos fueron aprovechados por los bichos, desde que todos estábamos demasiado ocupados con la guerra para poner atención a cosas tan simples y al mismo tiempo tan bellas.

¿Qué fue lo que golpeó la ventana? El ultimo durazno maduro, un poco mallugado por el golpe. Aparentemente el aire lo agitó hasta que terminó por caerse, estrellándose contra el cristal y asustándome –te repito que solo lo admito contigo; nadie te creerá si lo comentas por casualidad para molestarme.

Lo recogí, por supuesto. Estaba muy perfumado, y ya que últimamente ha estado lloviendo, también tenía un deje de olor a tierra mojada. Curiosamente ni un solo bicho come-frutas se había apropiado de él, por lo que la cascara estaba lisa y perfecta –ignorando las magulladuras.

Obviamente, lo primero que cruzó mi cabeza fuiste tú. Así que heme aquí, juntando todo el valor que pude para escribirte, y aun más –no sé de donde lo saque- para enviártela. Soy más cobarde de lo que crees, Momo, por eso no te encaro. No quiero verte llorar, no puedo hacerlo. Y tengo mucho más miedo a descubrir que algo entre nosotros se rompió y no puede pegarse de vuelta. Después de todo, nuestra relación se ha hecho frágil durante los últimos seis meses.

Has estado tan cerca de la muerte en esta última mitad del año que apenas puedo creerlo. Supe desde que decidiste ser shinigami que afrontarías cosas así, que tanto yo como la abuela tendríamos que soportar verte lastimada, con lo torpe que sueles ser. Pero saliste adelante ¿Verdad? Y nos lo dijiste con una sonrisa enorme y algo boba, levantando el pulgar –que tenía una bandita porque te habías cortado con tu propia espada. Tonta- el día en que finalmente te graduaste.

Dijiste algo como "Se los dije, todo va a estar bien. Porque ahora soy shinigami, también podre protegerlos", y otro montón de tonterías sobre esforzarte y dar lo mejor de ti.

Pero esa frase, Hinamori, no tienes idea de cuánto ha calado en mi memoria desde ese día. ¿Protegernos? ¡Siempre fui yo el que te salvaba de todo! En ese momento me di cuenta que era verdad, que habías crecido –no solo físicamente- y que si las cosas seguían así, pronto estarías mucho más arriba que yo, y jamás podría alcanzarte.

Hoy pienso lo mismo, Momo. Después de todos los años, de lo mucho que me entrené, sigo pensando que estas sobre mí, muy arriba en algún punto donde ya no puedo llegar. No explicaré por qué lo creo, no ahora y menos de esta forma tan cobarde. Tal vez algún día.

No pude protegerte. Como estaba diciendo, dos veces ya has rozado el límite, y descubrí que no puedo tenerle más miedo a verte desaparecer frente a mí. Porque, técnicamente, las almas no podemos morir. Solo evaporarnos y formar parte del mundo como energía.

Pero no quiero que formes parte de los edificios donde vivimos. No quiero que te desvanezcas sin más, porque entonces ¿Qué quedaría después, Momo?

Dos veces ya, dos veces en seis largos y horribles meses has estado cerca de hacerlo. Fue como si el sol hubiera parpadeado, y por segundos, su luz desapareció. Luego Unohana dice que estas viva, luchando aun contra el viento que intenta deshacerte y los fantasmas que durmieron contigo. El sol parpadea, se prende y se apaga.

Te aseguro que no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir. No importa lo que tú pienses o quieras, sigo esperando el día en que pueda alcanzarte y protegerte desde tu altura, Moja-camas.

No te sientas obligada a responder, y por favor sigue reposando. Haz lo que te dicen los médicos por una vez y relájate.

Atte.: Hitsugaya Toshiro.

P.D: El durazno está limpio y maduro. También lo mando, aunque no creo que Unohana te permita comer sólidos por un tiempo. Si ella no te deja, ni pienses en probarlo.

* * *

**_Reply:_**

* * *

[Carita Feliz]

Capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro (Shiro-Chan):

¡No digas que apesto a hospital si no me has olido! Moo~ A demás, ¿A que huelen los hospitales para ti? Yo no creo que sea tan malo… tal vez solo me he terminado acostumbrando, pero me parece que huelen a formol con esencia falsa de rosas, al menos mi cuarto.

No quiero disculpas. No quiero forzarte a venir y verme,… y ciertamente, yo tampoco me siento cómoda con la idea, siento que me veo patética postrada en la cama, toda flacucha y pálida. No quiero que te culpes tampoco, porque las cosas no son así, Shiro-chan.

Te lo contaré a medias, porque aun no tengo la fuerza en estos dedos para escribir sobre "aquello" plenamente, y temo que mis manos tiemblen tanto que la letra sea ilegible, pero confío lo suficiente en ti como para soltarme, solo un poco.

Cuando estuve inconsciente me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Factores simples y a la vez complejos, que estuve ignorando durante muchos, muchos años. Pequeñeces que siempre supe y nunca admití, pero ahora que intento escribirlas no parecen tan poéticas como cuando se me ocurrieron… No puedo expresarme tan bien como tú, Shiro-chan, que envidia, pero ten por seguro algo: no estoy herida más allá de lo físico.

Tal vez algún día te lo diga todo, pero por ahora así está bien. Creo que es lo suficientemente comprensible, y quien sabe, tu eres el genio de entre los dos; posiblemente termines descubriéndolo por tu cuenta.

Si lo haces, tienes que decirme de inmediato, ¿OK?

Rangiku-san… Unohana-Taicho no me ha terminado de dar los detalles, pero tengo claro lo que pasó al final. Shiro-chan, debes tener más confianza en tu teniente; ella es una mujer muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que imaginamos, y no creo que su aura oscura dure demasiado. En todo caso, por su propio bien, esconde la mitad de las botellas de sake. Ella tiene una reserva "especial" detrás de la estantería más grande en tu oficina, donde tienes las enciclopedias del mundo humano. Nunca las lees, así que es un buen escondite para su vicio. Debes quitárselo, pero no todo.

Ayer, justo luego de recibir tu carta, vino a verme, y ciertamente, se veía algo rota, pero confío en que entre todos podemos pegarla de nuevo, y tener de vuela a la alegre Ran-chan de siempre. Incluso tú la extrañas ¿verdad?

Pensar que un durazno puede asustarte me hace sentir poderosa, Shiro-chan. Debiste comértelo, tienen vitamina C y son buenos para la piel. Unohana-Taicho no me permite probar bocado de alimentos sólidos, y apenas logré convencerla de dejarme levantar lo suficiente para escribirte de regreso.

Me alegra enormemente saber que el árbol al fin dio frutos. Durante tantos años, jamás había hecho más que florear, y justo ahora, en estos momentos tan críticos, viene y deja que sus frutos sean aprovechados por insectos. Mala suerte, habrá que esperar otro año.

Shiro-chan, siempre lo he pensado, y antes me daba algo de miedo decírtelo muy directamente pero, ya que estamos sincerándonos por medio de letras, lo hare: Eres muy idiota, y un poco –inconscientemente- cínico, también.

No me malentiendas, pero es que… ¡Me has hecho enojar! Si mi cabeza empieza a doler ¡será todo tu culpa!

¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que "algo entre nosotros se rompió y no puede pegarse de vuelta" o que "Nuestra relación se ha hecho frágil durante los últimos seis meses"?

¿Recuerdas el día que hablamos por la pantalla, cuando estabas en el mundo humano? Me llamaste tonta porque estaba preocupándome por cosas inútiles; como saber si estarías enojado, o si las cosas serian diferentes entre nosotros ¿No te parece irónico ahora? Creo que se resume a lo mismo.

Aunque no puedo culparte; yo llegué a pensar lo mismo, antes, algunos meses atrás, antes de que esto terminara, antes de hablar contigo por la pantalla. Pensé que había cortado algo entre nosotros la noche que te ataqué, y estaba segura que lo tenía bien merecido si estabas enojado, o incluso si me odiabas.

Pero entonces allí estabas tú, sonriéndome con un ligero aire de superioridad y burla, despejando todos mis miedos. Bueno, no puedo verte justo ahora, Shiro-chan, porque así lo quieres tú y te comprendo, pero sí que puedo dibujarte una carita sonriente:

: )

¿Curioso no? Dos puntos y un paréntesis. Me lo enseñó Yachiru-chan.

Tal vez no baste por ahora, pero solo espera a que salga de este –según tu- apestoso hospital; iré a verte, y todo será como siempre. Porque merecemos un final feliz: tú, yo, Rangiku-san, todos los que luchamos por algo.

¡Oh, y valla, no sabía que creyeras que mi cuerpo es tan débil! ¿Piensas que me desvaneceré fácilmente? Confía un poco más en mi, Shiro-chan. Tú puedes creer que no he logrado proteger nada, pero es mentira. Lo descubrirás pronto: algún día, Shiro-chan, y tú también madurarás… porque lamento decirte que físicamente no creo que vaya a haber muchos más avances…

Shiro-chan, me dices que he estado demasiado cerca de la muerte durante un lapso de tiempo muy corto…, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Como capitán que eres, ¿Sabes cuantas veces has peleado al punto de agonizar? ¿Sabes cuánto me dolía llegar al hospital –tu también apestabas en ese entonces- y verte envuelto en vendas blancas ensangrentadas? No seas egoísta, Shiro-chan… o más bien, no te dejes de lado. Tú también has pasado por un montón de accidentes. Me atrevo a reprocharte: el número incrementó desde que te volviste capitán. Porque, con todo y que parece a lo que una obsesiva diría, llevo la cuenta.

Recuerdo ese día, el de tu acenso. Ni siquiera tuviste que hacer examen. Bastó con que Rangiku-san alardeara un poco sobre el niño genio del escuadrón diez, que siendo tan joven, tenía un bankai prácticamente dominado.

Casi me da un infarto entonces. Y llegaste como si nada y dijiste en tono neutro "Soy tu superior, así que deja el Hitsugaya-kun". Recuerdo que me hiciste enojar como pocas veces antes.

La realidad es que yo también tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de verte herido, de que pelearas más de lo usual, de que subieras a lugares "_entre más altos más peligrosos_". No bastó con que te convirtieras en teniente antes que yo, a una velocidad de vértigo, sino que también fuiste más arriba aun, hasta lo más alto de la cumbre.

Capitán Hitsugaya, yo tenía mucho miedo de verlo crecer tan rápido; de dejar de ser la mayor y notar tu espalda cada vez más distante y mas grande, hasta que te convirtieras en otra persona.

Pero una vez más, esfumaste todo ese temor de un soplido. Me sentí tan segura de mi misma cuando pude seguir siendo más alta, y pude seguir llamándote Hitsugaya-kun, muy a tu pesar, e incluso ocasionalmente "Shiro-chan", como ahora. Solo en momentos muy íntimos.

Porque cada día que pasa eres mayor, mejor, y más fuerte. Cada día me da más la impresión de que soy yo quien se queda atrás, y el sentimiento de orgullo es suprimido por el miedo: la inseguridad.

Cuando entré a la Academia me llegué a sentir grande y madura. Pero valla sorpresa que me diste cuando, a pesar de que yo te llevaba cinco años en estudios, nos graduamos juntos.

Por supuesto, me sentí tan estúpidamente feliz y realizada, que no pensé en lo que tener a un niño genio como mejor amigo implicaría.

Pero ya no importa. Solo quiero que me prometas algo, Shiro-chan: Cuando mejores aun mas, y seas lo suficientemente fuerte para subir alto hasta donde ya no te pueda ver; cuando –porque existe la posibilidad- intenten transferirte a la guardia real, prométeme que no te olvidaras de mi. Promete que, aunque sea por medio de cartas –telegramas si quieres- seguirás comunicándote. Y por sobre todo, promete que te cuidaras mucho.

Bueno ¿Qué hay conmigo? Escribo como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo. Aun es muy pronto para deprimirme por ello; puedo disfrutar nuestro tiempo, juntos, durante varios años más.

Por cierto, no voy a preguntar por qué exactamente ya que parece no importarte lo que pienso – eso escribiste… que cruel Shiro-chan-, pero ¿Cómo viene a tu cabeza la idea de que _yo_ estoy más arriba que tú?... bueno, a menos que hablemos de altura, Shiro-chan. En ese caso, ciertamente, pero no te acomplejes tanto, tampoco eres tan chiquito, a mi me gustas así.

Así tal cual. No necesitas ser más alto, ni más fuerte, ni llegar más lejos. Así que, por favor, no te preocupes más por mí; ¡y ni se te ocurra madurar antes que yo!

Oh, y a diferencia de ti, yo si espero que me respondas. La rutina aquí estos días, siendo que acabo de despertar, es terriblemente tediosa; se basa en pequeñas siestas ligeras que no me dejan descansar realmente y chequeos médicos. Aun no me permiten ni salir al jardín, ni poner los pies en el suelo.

¿Me creerías si te dijera que he olvidado cómo se siente la hierba en mis pies descalzos, o como huelen las flores? Mil gracias por la fruta. Aunque no pude probarla, el olor sin duda me revive cada vez un poco más.

No dejes de escribir. No me permitas pasar tiempo sola aquí entre cuatro paredes blancas y –según tu- apestosas.

Atte.: Hinamori Momo (Moja-camas)

P.D.: Prefiero tu letra en caligrafía. Shiro-chan, realmente tienes una caligrafía impecable, pero lamento no poder decir lo mismo de tu letra normal.

P.D.2: ¿Me enviarías un juego de naipes? Quiero hacer un castillo para escapar mientras duermo. Si lo consigo te enviare una foto –Rangiku me regaló este extraño aparato llamado cámara instantánea… ¡es increíble! Pero te lo explicaré en otra carta. Tal vez si ves el castillo, puedas venir tú también cuando duermas, para que ya no tengas pesadillas.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Actualmente estoy muy contenta con el resultado. (Aunque Toshiro esta medio OoC, no? Ustedes que piensan? yo creo que es lo que siente, aunque NUNCA lo escribiria, y menos se lo enviaria a Hinamori XD)

Siendo sincera, esto lo tenia escrito desde hace como... principios del anio, y mi intencion era hacerlo un fic aparte que estuviera basado en correspondencia entre este par... pero luego tuve un _puto_ bloqueo y dije "no me jodas, no voy a dejar esto botado solo porque ya se me fue la idea!"

Y eso es todo. Otra vez.

Si de pronto me vuelve la inspiracion con esto subire aqui las cartas como Drabbles, nee? Como si fuera una saga esporadica que se aparece y se desaparece. Como la linea argumental original de Bleach, que ya se me perdio entre tanto relleno :P

Review? :3


End file.
